


Nine Points in the Sky

by triser



Series: Adventures of Riot Force [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 36,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triser/pseuds/triser
Summary: A simple experiment to shave time off of travel ended in a bad way... Will the Lanster family be found or will they have to strive to find a way to live on this new world that they landed on... And A White Devil isn't going to be happy in this story... Part two of adventures for Riot Force 6...





	1. A new beginning, and a new blunder

Inside an apartment…

"You want to risk using a new form of transportation?" A woman with blue hair asked as she looked at a woman with orange hair.

"Subaru, it has been tested and there was no issue." The orange haired woman stated as she sighed.

"Tia, I don't know…" Subaru stated as she looked at the window. "Was it tested for people like me?"

"Didn't say; but we can't waste time on our vacation on a ship." Teana stated as she looked at the other woman.

"I'll concede, but…" Subaru stated as she held up a finger. "If anything goes wrong I get to say I told you so."

"Fine." Teana muttered as they heard the door open and a girl walked in. "Hey Ixy, last day of school?"

"Yeah, so are we going?" Ixy asked as she saw that her parents were waiting for her.

"Yeah, but Subaru doesn't like the way I planned to go to Earth." Teana stated.

"She has a point." A small figure stated coming out of the bathroom. "It was tested in a lab right?"

"Yeah, so what, Wirbelsturm?" Teana replied with a little venom.

"Whoa, you both have a point, but Master's cybernetics and my body might not have been considered when it was built. But if it does work, you can tell master what she wants to say." Wirbelsturm stated diplomatically.

"Okay, is that fair Su?" Teana asked.

"Yeah." Subaru stated as she looked at the window. "I just have a bad feeling is all."

Two days later…

"Take care." Hayate stated as she dropped them off. "And Ixy, keep a close eye on them."

"Why would I?" Ixy retorted. "I'm not wanting to get pointers from my parents anytime soon."

"What does it take to convert someone to skinship?" Hayate muttered as she drove off.

"She is at it again." Subaru sighed.

"Well she did try to get Deici into it and nearly freaked the base as she ran." Teana replied as they walked into the place.

"Reason for being here?" The guard at the desk asked.

"Four for the test of long distance transport." Teana stated.

"Oh yeah, the technical staff will be here shortly." The guard stated as he looked at the two older women in the room. "I can't place it but I think I've seen you on T.V."

"Uh… Really?" Subaru asked as she looked scared.

"Now I remember! You two are part of the Riot Force." The guard stated as he chuckled. "I'm Ian Gauss. I was a student of Captain Takamachi, is she as tough on recruits as she was when she started?"

"I don't think that has changed." Teana replied as someone in a lab coat walked up. "Hi Dr. Patil, right?"

"Correct." The doctor stated. "You brought exactly the amount I requested."

"So what will we be doing?" Subaru asked as she and the rest of the group followed the doctor.

"That is the most brilliant idea I had when I started here." The doctor stated as they stopped in front of two large doors with two large lights on the two upper corners, one on each side.

[Username.] a console asked making the doctor lean over.

"Padma Patil." Padma stated as one of two lights lit.

[Input command code.] the console asked as a keypad slid out.

"Sorry about this, the company is a stickler for security." Padma stated as she rapidly entered a code.

[Accepted.] the console stated as the other light lit and the doors opened.

"Welcome to the next step in travel." Padma stated as she pointed to a white room with a glass enclosure above it.

"Okay…" Wirbelsturm and Subaru looked amazed by the look of the project.

"This will be the first actual run without it being a test. This is to make sure it does what we say it does." Padma stated as she lead them into the room. "By the way, where are your bags?"

"Our devices are storing them." Teana replied.

"Okay, I'll be in the command room just wait in the white room." Padma stated as she went through another set of doors.

"Okay I have to admit this is more than what I thought it would be." Subaru stated as she was frowning. "But I'm still not one hundred percent sure that this will work."

"Normally you are the upbeat one." Teana stated as she looked at Ixy and sighed. "Why are you doing that?"

"Nove, told me to practice when I'm just waiting." Ixy replied as she was doing slow movements of light punches.

{Get ready, the sequence has been started.} Padma stated as they saw the enclosure comedown. {Don't worry there is air vents in the floor. The reason for the enclosure is the fact that the energy involved tends to get out of control.} Padma stated as the group heard a hum.

With Padma…

"So far so good…" Padma stated to herself as an alarm rang out as they were fading from sight. "That is not good! Bring them back before we lose them!" Padma shouted at another technician.

"We can't ma'am, at least one of them wasn't thought about." The technician replied.

"What do you mean?" Padma shouted as she ran over to the console. "A Cyborg? I thought that was a cover story?" Padma asked as she looked at a screen. "Record all the data, we have some explaining to do." Padma stated as she sat in a chair. "Just great, the one thing my sister keeps telling me, haunts me for the rest of my life."

With the three mages and unison device…

"This is what I was talking about!" Subaru shouted as they are falling from the sky.


	2. Mages and Ninjas don't mix

In the air as they fell…

"Wirbelsturm! Unison In!" Subaru stated as she rotated in the air and a tornado ripped through the air catching her family in it.

On an unfinished bridge…

"It's over Zabuza." A man with silver hair stated as his mismatched eyes stared at a guy with a large sword but was having trouble holding it as he was pinned by dogs. "Raikiri!" He shouted as he rushed forward as an ice mirror formed in the way and another person appeared. "Not again." The man stated right as a twister slammed into the bridge send all three flying away from each other. "Help Zabuza?"

"I thought it was your back-up?" Zabuza stated as he slowly got to his feet. "Kakashi, our fight isn't over… who the hell are those three?"

"Not the most perfect landing I made." A black haired woman stated as she stood up and looked off to the sides. "Ummm… where are we?"

"How do you not know where you are?" A pink haired teen yelled near the near panicking builder.

"Tia, I told you so." The woman stated completely ignoring the pinkette. "By the way which one of you has a force of fifty individuals coming?"

"What?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the woman with his red eye and frowned. 'There is chakra all over her. Also there is the fact that they arrived in a tornado, what type of person has that much power?'

"So it's for neither of you, then why are you fighting?" an orange haired person asked as she sat up shaking her head. "Subaru, your landings suck."

"We were in free fall so I had to make do." Subaru stated as the group arrived.

"I can't believe that you failed to finish your contract." A short man stated as the group laughed. "Boys destroy the bridge, take your leisure with the girls."

"I don't think so." Subaru stated as Kakashi's eyes widen when the two plates on her right knuckle started to rotate and a whirlwind started to from around it. "In fact they won't be able to do what you asked them to do." Subaru stated as she looked at the group while bringing both hands in front of her and a blue sphere started to form but it was larger than Subaru normally makes. 'Okay… what gives?' Subaru thought as she pulled her fist back and Kakashi then noticed that he heard two quick but quiet thumps. "Divine!" Subaru stated as rings appeared around the ball and her fist. "Buster!" Subaru stated as she was blown backwards. "What the!" Subaru shouted as she was rolling backwards.

[Wing Road.] the gem flashed and a blue stream expanded behind her sending her into the sky.

~Wow, mom's Buster was never that powerful before, has she been holding back?~ Ixy asked as she looked down then frowned. ~Mom, why am I in my teen state?~

~I think that there is an issue with our magic, for us to test this I need to use Starlight Breaker.~ Teana replied as she looked up and saw Subaru float down to the bridge. "Recoil much?"

"I was expecting the normal recoil." Subaru stated as the short man saw his entire forces blown away by a strange woman. "Don't make me do that again. If you think I'm bad, my teacher is far worse." Subaru stated as she floated over to him and then picked him up. "If I hear one thing about you that isn't good… I'll come back here and finish you off." Subaru stated as she looked at him in the eyes. "People like you make me sick."

~Master, we don't have much time left, twenty minutes at the most.~ Wirbelsturm stated making Subaru sigh.

"Leave." Subaru stated as she tossed him down the road. "Pray that you never meet me again like this."

~Subaru, did you have to do that?~ Teana asked. ~Normally you would have flattened him where he stood for that veiled insult to Ixy.~

~Didn't feel like killing that waste of space, if you notice the others tried to fight, he didn't.~ Subaru stated as she glowed and her black hair went blue. "That will be a harsh reality for any woman. If he got what he wanted." Subaru stated as she turned to look at the ninjas.

"You have a demon?" Sakura asked as she pointed to Wirbelsturm.

"Demon? No Wirbelsturm is a friend that can bond to me." Subaru stated as she looked at the sky. "So back to my first question, where are we?"

"Nami no kuni." Kakashi replied making Subaru pale. "You don't know where we are, do you?"

"Ummm… this is going to be hell in the paperwork." Subaru muttered as she looked at Teana. "You just had to think an untested mode of transportation would be the best way to save time."

"Not now." Teana stated as she stood up. ~The amount of magic in the air amped up your divine buster to Nanoha's level.~

~Oh, great… The one thing I always wanted and now looking at the amount of recoil there was I'm amazed that she manages to stay still.~ Subaru stated as she looked at the group. "So what are you going to do?"

"Me, my contract is null and void." Zabuza stated as he looked down at the ninja that tried to save him. "Hey Kakashi, care to take her back with you." Zabuza asked as he sighed. "Damn Tornado, finished what you started." Zabuza stated as he coughed. "Give Haku Kubikiribōchō."

"You're making her your heir?" Kakashi asked as he knelt next to Zabuza.

"Yeah, tell her that I trust that she will protect it." Zabuza stated. "Also could you take her to your village, she shouldn't travel alone now, more so with Kubikiribōchō."

"I will." Kakashi stated head down. "So about you four…" Kakashi started to say when Subaru collapsed in a dead faint as did the one that appeared. "Is that normal?"

"Yeah, more so if they fight." Teana stated as she looked at Kakashi. "You're going to honor that man's last request?"

"I will." Kakashi stated as he noticed Naruto helping Sasuke stand up.

"That hunter nin wasn't trying to kill us." Sasuke stated as he slowly pulled out some of the senbon out.

"How come you two are in that shape?" Kakashi asked.

"It doesn't matter." Sasuke replied as he looked over at the other group. "Who are they?"

"Seems that they helped up." Naruto stated as Kakashi didn't look pleased.

"Good, we were out classed in that fight." Sasuke stated as Sakura ran up.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Sakura asked as Sasuke just glared at her. "Why didn't the baka help you?" Sakura asked as she saw that he still had some senbons in him.

"I figured he had a better chance at a victory if…" Sasuke started to say but Kakashi held up his hand.

"That's enough." Kakashi stated.

"Why?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Kakashi who had moved his headband to cover his eye.

"That's for me to decide." Kakashi stated as he shook his head. "Will you follow us back to Konoha?"

"Are we given a choice?" Teana asked as she hefted Subaru up, as Kakashi just stared. "I guess we follow."

"How did she fire that massive jutsu?" Kakashi asked as Teana just smirked.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you." Teana stated as Ixy picked up Wirbelsturm. 'What in the world is a jutsu?'

"Naruto, burial detail, after that help Tanuzna build the bridge." Kakashi stated as he too fainted.

"And what about the other two?" Teana asked with a deadpan expression.


	3. Concourse of Emergency

At the lab…

"You have no clue where it dropped them off at?" Harry asked as Padma looked scared.

"Even with all the fail-safes we put into the project none of them were for dislocation." Padma replied before sighing. "In fact, the worst thing that happened before was spilt into… Hey Anders, fail-safe five, that should be able to pick up their location." Padma shouted as she looked at Harry. "We overlooked that as it never occurred to us to compute that one."

"But ma'am that is for parts being sent to the wrong location." Anders replied.

"So, they went to a different location than was planned, so that might be able to find them." Padma stated in a tone that told him he better do as told. "Otherwise I'll do it myself and you explain to them why you didn't check it."

"Yes, Ma'am." Anders replied as he typed away at a keyboard.

"What else are you doing to locate them?" Padma asked as she looked down. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know." Harry stated as he looked at another screen. "Sorry Chrono, but I'm asking you for help."

{What for?} Chrono asked as he looked at his friend.

"Two of my team was miss-jumped from the new test…" Harry stated.

{And they got lost?} Chrono asked. {You want my fleet to locate their distress beacon.}

"Correct." Harry stated as he looked at the enclosure that was being scanned by Shamal. "I'm going to reactivate Sun 1 and Sun 3."

{You do know that they wanted that time off.} Chrono replied.

"I'm going to need everyone ready for battle, we don't know where they ended up and I want my teams to rescue them." Harry stated as he looked back at Padma. "The center isn't at fault, what is at fault is the fact that Combat Cyborgs are treated as a class one secret."

{I'll bring that up in the next meeting.} Chrono stated as he sighed. {Good luck with your wives, they might not see it how you do.}

"I know." Harry stated as he sighed. "Shamal, I'll leave the rest to you."

"Understood." Shamal replied as she looked at Harry.

At Riot Force HQ…

"Harry, why did you call us both in?" Hermione asked as she looked annoyed.

"I'm sorry but Subaru, Teana, Ixy, and Wirbelsturm were lost in a miscalculated jump." Harry stated making them both look at him. "Those in charge of the project state that no matter what they will reappear on a planet, so bear in mind we have no clue where." Harry stated as he looked solemn. "When found we don't know how they will be. Please, don't make me order it."

"I understand." Hermione muttered. "You're trying to save them, but don't know how."

"Fine, I was getting rusty anyways." Daphne stated as she looked over at Hermione. "Training spars with Nanoha?"

"Fastest way of getting into shape again." Hermione replied with a smirk.

"Now that is out of the way, Hermione you are back in charge of Sun team." Harry stated as he sighed. "Everyone's vacation is getting cut."

"Oh… no… Was Nanoha on a vacation?" Hermione asked as she paled.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF CALLING FATE AND I BACK!" Nanoha's voice shouted from the doorway.

"Hi, Nanoha…" Harry stated as he looked scared. "Stars 3 and 4 are missing…"

"But they were supposed to be on vacation." Fate stated as she looked at Nanoha. "And if my wife doesn't calm down she will be sleeping in her car."

"I'll be nice." Nanoha stated very calm.

"They participated in a test run of a new teleporter." Harry stated as he sighed. "It isn't confirmed if it was Subaru or Wirbelsturm that caused the malfunction."

"Why those two, if it was experimental…" Fate started to ask.

"It was deemed safe enough for humans and familiars." Harry stated as he figured that was going to be asked. "Cyborgs and unison devices not so sure."

"So where are they?" Nanoha asked as she saw Harry sigh. "You are looking for them right?"

"I have Chrono searching for the distress beacon, and that company looking at their fail-safes to see if they can pinpoint it." Harry replied as he sighed. "And no, Hayate doesn't know anything that could help."

"How did you guess?" Nanoha asked.

"Because I have already told him that this never happened." Hayate stated as she walked in. "Hi, Hermione. Also The TSAB never knew about Earth's magical people before."

"Oh…" Nanoha stated as she looked down.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad." Hayate stated as she tapped her head. "My memories are not a sore subject."

"Hayate, is there any world that might have drawn them in that you know of?" Harry asked.

"Nope, I was in your position, not a combat mage." Hayate stated as she shrugged. "My best guess is to search along the predicted path and look on all the worlds in it."

"Might work." Harry stated as he sighed. "But the item that Dr. Patil made is like a super version of a portkey."

"Then it could be anywhere." Daphne stated. "How long do we have before another case takes over?"

"I got clearance for this to be priority. Not only is it a daughter of a general, but one of the best combat mages in the ground forces." Harry stated.

Later that day…

"Vita, are you mad that two of your trainees are missing?" Hayate asked as she leaned to the knight.

"A little, so we can't use your past life to help us in this case. Aren't you happy about that?" Vita asked as Hayate started to laugh.

"I am now; most of the cases we solved so fast and it was due to my memories. This is a refreshing change." Hayate stated as she stopped laughing. "Hope that Subaru and Teana are safe."

"Knowing those two, they ended up on a world that is just perfect for them." Vita stated as Hayate just looked at her. "What, Teana and Subaru are both powerful, but they tend to focus on that aspect entirely."

"I see, you are worried about them." Hayate stated as she sighed. "I hope we find them."

"More so, that way they can have the devil themselves." Vita stated as a pink beam slammed into a green beam. "Oh look, a family battle."

"Otto vs her mom." Hayate stated as the two beams canceled out. "Odd, Nanoha isn't using the blaster."

"Training… she hardly ever uses it in training." Vita stated as a blonde sat near them.

"I hope we find your wayward students." The blonde stated.

"Thanks, Alicia." Vita stated as she looked at the blonde.

"Correct, finally I'm not getting confused with my little sister." Alicia stated as she sighed.

"Well… you filled out in your chest that Fate hasn't reached." Hayate stated as she laughed as Alicia blushed. "I'm not going to grope you at the moment, my hands are full." Hayate stated as Vita yelped.

"HAYATE!" Vita shouted as Alicia laughed.


	4. Roadway horror

After walking for a day…

"Could you stop?" Sakura asked as she saw Ixy pointing out flaws in Sasuke's plans.

"Only if he asks me to." Ixy stated as she looked at Sasuke. "How often do you have to deal with that?"

"How do I stop fangirls?" Sasuke asked.

"Good question, fangirls make a bad name for women anywhere." Ixy stated as Sakura huffed.

"You are just jealous that we have good looking men..." Sakura started to say when Kakashi just sighed.

"Would you two tell her to stop starting things?" Kakashi asked Subaru and Teana.

"Sasuke asked for pointers in combat. Ixy just volunteered her knowledge." Teana stated as she looked to the sky. "Makes one wonder if you are babying the boy."

"How dare you!" Kakashi stated angry.

"Then perhaps you should let it go." Haku stated as she looked at Kakashi with a sad look.

"Why did you snap the blade?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Kubikiribōchō that looked to be sheared.

"I have my reasons; Zabuza once told me if I survive him to leave a piece of Kubikiribōchō near him. The fragment was up to me." Haku stated as she pulled the sword free and held up a stubbed version of it. "Kiri keeps these swords at a high level of secrecy, do you know why?"

"I've heard that each of the seven swords have different powers, but no one has figured out that ones." Kakashi stated as Haku smiled. "You know it don't you?"

"Of course, I did travel with Zabuza. I was bound to see its power." Haku stated making Sakura huff in annoyance.

"Doesn't seem like much, without the blade how can you expect to use it." Sakura asked.

"I never said I needed the full blade to use its power did I?" Haku stated as she put it away. "In all the years it has seen; not once has the cutting edge ever got nicked."

'Does that mean that it repairs itself?' Teana thought as Subaru was walking with Naruto in the rear.

At the back of the group…

"Why does it seem that your teacher doesn't like you?" Subaru asked as she walked with the blonde.

"Not my place to say." Naruto stated as he looked down. "I just want to follow in the footsteps of my hero."

"Oh, and what's wrong with that?" Subaru asked as she looked to the sky. "My hero is someone really strong."

"Is that person dead?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, be more polite in asking that Baka!" Sakura who heard the question went to bop him in the head but felt a firm grip on her arm.

"I'm not offended by the question. Don't put words in my mouth." Subaru stated as she looked at Sakura dead in the eyes. "I still strive to take my hero's place, as she keeps setting new plateaus to reach."

"Could you let my student go?" Kakashi asked.

"There are better ways of getting someone to understand something without resorting to violence." Subaru stated as she let the arm go. "And there are better teachers out there."

Later that day…

"So you practice a style of combat that isn't hand to hand but it can be used as such?" Sasuke asked amazed from what Ixy stated.

"Yeah, it's a sword style that makes the user one with the sword they are using." Ixy stated as she heard an anguished huff. "You're more annoying than one of her sisters." Ixy muttered as she pointed to Subaru.

"Which sister are you referring to?" Subaru asked making Kakashi raise an eyebrow. "I doubt Ginga and Cinque. That leaves a large list."

"One that works at the church." Ixy muttered.

"Oh her." Subaru nodded. "Yeah, Sein can be annoying." Subaru stated as she looked at Sakura. "Thing is she wouldn't even bother with her. I, on the other hand, would be a prime target." Subaru muttered as Sakura glanced and frowned.

"The only thing that you have that I don't is… Are you insinuating something?" Sakura asked with an eye twitch, before spinning around and glaring at Ixy. "How much more of Sasuke's time are you going to waste?"

"That's for him to decide." Ixy replied as she sighed.

"You are a slut, that's why you are hanging with Sasuke." Sakura stated not noticing that Subaru and Teana both flinched.

"You know nothing about me, Washboard." Ixy stated in a cold tone that spooked both Naruto and Sasuke. "I never tolerated being spoken down to, not even by those that are my teachers."

"So what, you probably just spread your legs…" Sakura stopped speaking when Kubikiribōchō was placed on her neck.

"I suggest you stop there. I've seen eyes like hers before." Haku stated as she pulled the broken blade back and back on her makeshift harness. 'Good didn't nick her.'

"Hn." Sakura scuffed and looked away.

"Sorry about that." Naruto stated as Sakura went to hit Naruto but stopped as she felt Subaru glare into her back.

"Just don't let it happen again." Ixy stated.

A half mile later…

"I had enough!" Sakura shouted right before she ran at Ixy with her fist pulled back and threw it. "Take…" Sakura started to say when her fist connected with a field of energy that absorbed Sakura's punch and the area around Ixy was vibrating.

"Like it?" Ixy asked as she smirked. "I can't control it, but know this; every action has an equal reaction." Ixy stated as Sakura was blown away and slammed into a tree, through it and ended up in a rock. "Fangirls. Can't live with them, can't live without them."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Without fangirls how will guys like you find decent girlfriends?" Ixy stated as she started to laugh.

"That was uncalled for." Kakashi stated.

"I said I can't control my Kaiser Shroud. That said it reacts to any threat to my being." Ixy stated as she got her head patted by Subaru revealing that it doesn't activate for everything.

After they arrived at Konoha…

"Wow, nice place…" Subaru stated as she looked about and frowned. "Are all ninja villages like this?" Subaru asked as she looked at Kakashi.

"They are all pretty much the same." Kakashi stated as he signed for the travelers he picked up.

After arriving at the Hokage tower…

"Kakashi, where is your third student?" Sarutobi asked as he saw the group enter his office.

"At the hospital." Kakashi replied as he glanced at Ixy.

"Why?" Sarutobi asked as he looked through the reports and frowned. "Why is it your students reports differ from yours?"

"About the pinkette." Ixy stated making Sarutobi look at her. "She tried to hit me and was sent flying by my Kaiser Shroud."

"And what did you do that made her attack you?" Sarutobi asked as he looked interested.

"Talk to Sasuke about his plans and how they have so many holes in them and told him a little about how I fight." Ixy stated making Sarutobi look interested.

"May I see Kubikiribōchō, young lady?" Sarutobi asked as Haku pulled it out and Sarutobi smiled. "I see you are starting out like all the others before you."

"I know. Zabuza told me how to toughen my body for the weight of it." Haku stated as she put it back.

"Sir?" Kakashi asked as he looked at his leader.

"Kubikiribōchō, is one of the few weapons that I rather see in that state than wielded by an enemy." Sarutobi stated. "I have seen its ability and that is one blade that has no equal in it."

"What is the ability?" Kakashi asked as he saw Sarutobi laugh.

"That is up to the young lady to reveal." Sarutobi replied as he looked at the other four in the room. "Now about you four, what will you do for the time being?"

"Well as we don't know where we are." Subaru started to say, and stopped Sarutobi from speaking. "Besides currently, we would like to stay here. We can help out in many ways, but would like to see where we will be placed."

"And the youngest member in your group?" Sarutobi asked.

"She can take the pinkette's place till she gets out." Subaru stated. "Ixy is a close combat fighter, with limited long range attacks."

"And you?" Sarutobi asked

"Close combat, with some mid range skills." Subaru stated as she looked at Teana. "Teana is all long range."

"I do have some close combat skills, nowhere near the two of you." Teana muttered.

"And the one that is ignoring everything in the room?" Sarutobi asked.

"Mid range to long range support." Wirbelsturm replied. "But I rather stay with Subaru as I can boost her skills with my wind."

"An elemental?" Sarutobi stated surprised. "You are extremely blessed."

"Not really, we butt heads more often than not." Subaru stated with a smirk. "But we do get along."

"I would like to see these two events that were stated in the reports. You two can combine, and you have some sort of barrier." Sarutobi stated as he looked at the group. "For now, you are dismissed. Not you Kakashi."


	5. Testing out the new powers

Hours later in an empty field…

"So this is testing site?" Subaru asked as she followed a guy that was smoking a cigarette.

"This will do fine." The guy stated as he pulled out two knives and held them out in a stance.

"One on one?" Subaru asked as she looked at the guy.

"It might be that for now!" The guy shouted as he rushed at her but jumped back when she back flipped away. "Got you!" He stated as he tossed one of the knives at her and this time he smiled.

"Man…" Subaru muttered as she back flipped again but surprising the guy was a blue wall that blocked his knife.

"How… I energized that knife with wind chakra; it should've cut through that charka defense." The guy stated as snakes appeared around her and she spun around kicking them all away. "Anko! I don't need help!" The guy shouted making Subaru look behind her to see a woman that was wearing a mesh shirt with a jacket over it and a short skirt.

"Damn… Two on one is not my kind of odds while holding back." Subaru stated as she pulled out a blue gem from under her shirt. "Okay Mach Caliber." Subaru stated as she glowed blue and her outfit changed. "Come on, I'm just getting started."

"Well that's different." Anko stated as she rushed at Subaru and started doing jabs with her fists with an occasional wave of snakes from her sleeves.

"I'm starting to get tired of you!" Subaru muttered as she grabbed one of Anko's arms flipped over her and proceeded to toss her into the guy she was fighting at the start.

Off to the side…

"So Haishi, what do you see?" Sarutobi asked.

"Her chakra is making that strange armor she is wearing. Also when she put that armor on her chakra level skyrocketed." Haishi stated making Sarutobi raise an eyebrow. "It also seems that she is still holding back."

"I see. Kurenai your turn." Sarutobi stated as he pointed to the field.

"Hai." Kurenai stated as she moved into the field by doing hand seals as she did so.

Back in the fight…

'What is going on?' Subaru thought as the world went into a rainbow spiral. 'This isn't normal…' Subaru thought as she took a breath followed by letting it go. "IS: Systems start up." Subaru stated quietly.

Back with Sarutobi and Haishi…

"Her chakra… it stopped… no, it is moving differently… How…" Haishi stated in surprise, fear, and awe.

In the clearing…

"You weren't here before." Subaru stated as she looked up with amber eyes.

'Amber… they were teal.' Anko thought as she looked at her friend. "Took you long enough."

"Wanted to see how she did." Kurenai stated as she narrowed her eyes. "It seems like genjutsu don't work on her."

"I was right… you were the one that made the world go funky." Subaru stated making Kurenai's eyes widen. "But they don't work on me for long." Subaru stated as she vanished from sight and was coming down with a hook punch at Kurenai when a green blur hit Subaru in the gut.

"That shows a lot of youth." The blur stated as Subaru hit the ground hard and slid a few feet. "But that hurt hitting you." The new guy stated as he rubbed his leg.

"Thanks Gai." Kurenai stated as she looked at the other jonin. "She has several surprises."

"She hasn't shown everything yet." Another voice stated as Kurenai looked at the source and glared. "Right now, it isn't time to read. She is getting back up." Kakashi stated as he put the book away.

"Ouch…" Subaru stated as she rubbed her side. "You kick like a mule." Subaru stated as she sat on the ground before laughing.

"Has she gone nuts?" The first guy asked as he looked at the others.

"No, Asuma, she is about to show her full power." Kakashi stated as he started to reach for his headband before he got tackled from behind.

"No one said I couldn't help her." Wirbelsturm stated in her small form before growing into her taller form. "Hey Meister, need some help?"

"Sure, I could use some, get over here." Subaru stated as she flipped to her feet. "There's too much interference for my detecting skills, I need your boost to counter that. Plus there is five of them, four I can handle…"

"More than that and you need to rely on me, huh." Wirbelsturm chided as she flickered over to her partner.

"What are they talking about?" Asuma asked as Kakashi raised his headband off his eye.

"Trouble." Kakashi stated.

"Unison In." Wirbelsturm and Subaru stated as one and a tornado ripped into the field pushing them back a bit.

With Haishi…

"Amazing… that sent her chakra… I can't tell where she is… that much chakra and I can't pinpoint her." Haishi stated before turning off his bloodline limit. "I'll give my report to you in a minute… How can someone have that much chakra…"

"If what Sasuke's and Naruto's reports state is true than the person that trained her is even stronger than she is." Sarutobi stated as he looked his age. "Why have they appeared now… and where did they come from… without those two questions answered we have limited means of recourse."

"I understand." Haishi stated with an odd smile. "Wonder how much it might take to get her to train my oldest, even a fraction of that power would get those old crows off my back."

"You should have done what Minato told you to do with them." Sarutobi stated getting a glare from Haishi.

In the field…

"What immense power." Kakashi stated as the tornado subsided and they were surprised to see her wearing a different outfit.

"You have thirty minutes to try to stop me." Subaru stated as she smiled. "But it shouldn't take that long."

"Huh?" Anko muttered as Subaru vanished to appear next to Asuma. "Watch out!" Anko shouted as Asuma was hit in the chin with an uppercut then kicked in the gut hard enough to be sent flying.

"Why you!" Kurenai shouted as she ran right at Subaru only to punch open air. "Fast…"

"Behind you! Duck!" Gai shouted which Kurenai did dodging a haymaker.

"You're fast." Kurenai stated before getting kicked in the face sending her up then was surprised with a downward kick.

"Who's next?" Subaru asked as she smirked.

"Gai cover me." Kakashi stated as he did two seals and followed it up with a third and then held his hand up and it started to glow. "We might only have one shot at this."

"Yosh." Gai stated as he sprinted at Subaru and plowed her with a haymaker himself sending her into the ground hard.

"Again!" Subaru shouted as she skidded to a halt and was shocked to see Kakashi run right at her with a glowing hand. 'Not good.' Subaru thought before smirking. "Wing Road!" Subaru stated as she slapped the ground and hundreds of roads sprang from the ground making Kakashi dodge and weave through them with some ease. 'Fine… he seems a little limited to the ground.' Subaru stated as she back flipped and sprang into the air dismissing the roadways. "Having trouble now?"

"You can fly?" Kakashi asked as he skidded to a stop.

"You all saw that tornado that appeared around me right?" Subaru asked as she smiled and vanished from sight and Anko was taken down with a kick. "You two are the tough ones?" Subaru stated as she took a deep breath. "IS…"

"Raikiri!" Kakashi shouted as he rushed at her again.

"Oscillating Breaker!" Subaru stated as she punched at Kakashi who was in range to hit her with his attack sending him flying back and skidding a bit. "That was normal for me."

"It seems that you need time to set that up!" Gai stated as he moved in to attack her and tried to hit her a few times but had to block a few of her hits. "Something's wrong…"

"You noticed it…" Subaru stated as she stopped. "Unison Cancel." Subaru stated as she split from her unison device. "I can only maintain that for short periods… Great overdid it…" Subaru stated as she hit the ground.

"No you didn't… that's all the injuries you took moron." Wirbelsturm muttered as she looked at the old man that walked into the clearing. "Well?"

"She is powerful enough to be a jonin, and the other woman?" Sarutobi asked.

"Weaker than Subaru and without all of the benefits that Subaru has; but not weak enough that she can be forgotten about that's for sure." Wirbelsturm stated with a smirk.

"Four jonin and might have beaten a fifth." Sarutobi stated in awe. "How strong is Subaru's teacher?"

"Capable of leveling this village and the surrounding area if she so wanted to, or is that her boss… I know that Subaru has yet to beat her teacher in any spars that they do, even with me… and with a group of nine other people." Wirbelsturm stated making Sarutobi pale. "But don't worry, most of the time those two don't even try to use all of their power…"

"Where can I get my hands on their training handbooks?" Sarutobi asked.

"Ummm… I don't know if you can… you see… we have no idea how far we are from where we live." Teana stated as she walked up. "She over did it huh?"

"Not really she wasn't even trying yet… odd thing is she was holding back as she doesn't know why her power scaled up yet." Wirbelsturm stated making Sarutobi look at them with an odd look.

In another clearing…

"So where is your teacher?" Ixy asked as she sat on a log looking at the sky but frowned when the sky gained a storm. "Never mind."

"Why are you not worried?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the storm she was looking at.

"That's no natural storm." Ixy stated with an odd smile. "She must be pushed to her limits… she doesn't like using that level."

"Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"It drains her; it is hard on her body to use that ability…" Ixy stated as she sighed. "Well the fight is over anyways. Power always has a price, either pay now or later, but it always has a price."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"My original family has the ability to make an army that has no equal, but to make it we have to have dead bodies…" Ixy stated as she looked sad. "That power gave my family the title the Dark Kingdom. I have some control over it, but I rather not use it."

"I see. But what does that statement mean?" Sasuke asked as he looked at her.

"To have great power, can mean great things, but it can also be a great disappointment." Ixy stated. "Somewhere down the line, you have to pay for the power you have, it might be that it has a drawback that injures you, or it might make you weaker the more you use it. Never trust an unpaid power… powers that you train yourself in, you know that you paid for it… gifts that family's get… they are more curses than powers."


	6. Finding a lead

Inside an office…

"I see, I'll inform Chrono." Harry stated as a screen closed. "Reinforce, we got some good news. The area in which they might have appeared in has been found."

"You don't sound happy." Reinforce stated making Harry sigh.

"You're right." Harry stated as he turned away from her. "The area that they landed in hasn't been mapped out at all… in fact the Navy's scanners can't penetrate into it."

"That's not good… What about the Cradle?" Reinforce asked.

"Even though it is under our jurisdiction… Do you see Nanoha allowing us to use her daughter to fly it?" Harry asked.

"To find her best students… maybe… we have to tread carefully." Reinforce stated as they both sighed.

"To find out, I need to inform Nanoha first… But…" Harry stated as he brought up a vid screen.

{Harry, why are you contacting me?} Chrono asked as his face appeared.

"I just got word that the location that they might have been brought too… isn't the best news yet." Harry stated as he sighed. "It is in that one sector that no scanner can get through."

{Great, the higher ups won't allow us in there… if we had some sort of super… Nanoha isn't going to like this.} Chrono muttered.

"She might not have a chance." Harry stated with a smirk. "I know just how to get her to agree."

{Nice knowing you, what will you want on your tombstone?} Chrono stated as Harry just chuckled.

"Reinforce send in Fate." Harry stated making both Chrono and Reinforce blink. "I know wrong one right. I'm going to get invited as a guest for dinner."

"You are devious." Reinforce stated as she walked off.

Hours later at the Takamachi beach house…

"I got a call from Padma." Harry stated making Nanoha look up. "She might have found their location."

"That's good." Fate stated as she frowned. "What's the problem?"

"That is the problem." Harry stated making Nanoha frown. "The location is in an area that the TSAB Navy doesn't want to send a ship to, but a heavily fortified ship could make it through."

"So why don't we ask for one." Nanoha asked as she looked at her boss.

"Sadly there is only one and it… has only one pilot." Harry stated making the two blink at him. "Well Carim insisted that her team research it first… and make a manual if we ever needed it."

"If it is what I think it is…" Nanoha started to say.

"Yomeacasavxy?" Vivio asked so fast that Harry blinked.

"Repeat with breaths." Harry stated as he looked at the young girl.

"You mean I can save Ixy?" Vivio repeated.

"That is up to your mother." Harry stated making Fate chuckle.

"MOM… Please." Vivio asked as she gave a look to her mother.

"Alright… but we are coming too." Nanoha stated making Fate look at her wife.

"We?" Fate asked as she blinked.

"Any. Problems?" Nanoha asked as she looked at Fate with a demonic gleam in her eyes.

"No…" Fate replied as she shivered. 'I hate this… My nearly done paperwork!'

Outside the house…

"You planned that?" Fate asked as she led Harry out.

"I did." Harry replied. "I need the Cradle, and Vivio is the only pilot." Harry stated as he sighed.

"I still have paperwork to do, and I can't do them on a mission." Fate stated.

"I'm not risking a second shot from your wife. I dodged one with Vivio, I'm not saving you." Harry stated as she sighed.

"The White Devil… Could you tell Vita that she coined that one right?" Fate sighed as she reached her head. "I guess I can foist that on my team."

"Good… I'm not leaving with the entire division. Hermione and Daphne might not like it… But I have no choice." Harry stated as he got into his car. "Oh, Carim will send you guys the manual of operations, read it well… Thing is thicker than my tome."

"Thicker than the Tome…" Fate muttered as she slumped. "Caro, Erio, and Lu, sorry for bothering you… But could you start working on the paperwork on my desk at the base… Nanoha and I will be helping Vivio read a thick book." Fate stated as she looked defeated.

{Sure… it can't be that bad.} Caro stated as she cut the chat.

A few days later…

"Okay Nanoha, what gives?" Hermione asked as she cornered Nanoha.

"What do you mean?" Nanoha asked as she looked at her friend.

"Why is Harry preparing for a long term mission?" Hermione asked before sighing. "And not telling me or Daphne."

"He might have found where my team ended up at… But… the Navy will not send a ship there." Nanoha stated as she looked at the yellow ship next to the base. "And we have the means to get there."

"That thing?" Hermione asked before frowning. "You do know who would have to be on board as well."

"Harry tricked me." Nanoha huffed. "He never actually asked… my daughter did."

"Huh?" Hermione asked as she looked surprised.

"I didn't realize that Vivio was nearby when he brought it up and…" Nanoha stated as she sighed. "Vivio was told it was up to me."

"You still can't say no to her, can you?" Hermione asked as she sighed.

"Can you to your daughter?" Nanoha asked.

"Sometimes." Hermione stated before sighing. "Then again mine can't actually ask properly."

"Say… Has he told you anything?" Nanoha asked making Hermione look at her.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"He told Fate that he isn't going to take everyone, just enough to get them and get back." Nanoha stated making Hermione frown.

"Gather everyone and meet me in the training area." Hermione stated as she didn't look happy. "I'll keep Hayate in line so Deici can be there."

"I'll tell her." Nanoha stated with a smirk.

Hours later…

"Sorry, I couldn't find… Oh, you were already here." Nanoha stated as she saw Daphne near Hermione.

"Hermione already explained it to me. So how are we going?" Daphne asked.

"To make a perfect cover…" Deici started to say before everyone looked at her. "…some of us have to stay here. I volunteer myself."

"We are going." Two voices stated as one. "What?"

"You two were already going anyways." Nanoha muttered.

"Oh." The twins replied before shrugging in synch.

"Why did you two do that to your hair any ways?" Nanoha asked as she looked at the two identical girls. "I can barely tell you two apart, luckily Deed is a little more built than you Otto."

"We felt like it." Otto stated making her mother sigh.

"I'm staying." Cinque stated as she looked at the others. "I think all of the Combat Cyborgs should stay here, save those that have been chosen. Also Nove should go, and take Einhart." Cinque stated as she raised her hands up to stop Nanoha from asking. "I thought it over, most of us can fight evenly with you guys in command, so we can handle most cases, and we aren't affected by the eclipse members and they should stay here as well." Cinque stated making Nanoha smile.

"You didn't say why we should bring Nove and Einhart." Fate stated before Nanoha could.

"Einhart and Vivio both know how to track Ixy, having two trackers is better than having only one." Cinque stated making Fate smile. "Also Nove can help you find her sister."

"I see." Nanoha stated as she sighed. "We begin to stock up in three days; get on board during those days, unless you've been cleared to go by Harry." Nanoha stated as she sighed. "I'll bring up Einhart and Nove to Harry."


	7. The Exams Begin

At a building…

"So you three did arrive." Kakashi stated as he took a glance at Ixy. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Why not, I'm not going to cost them their chance while I was partially at fault for their teammate being in the hospital." Ixy replied as she looked at the boys. "Anyways, they have a better chance with me."

"Why is that?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not a fangirl." Ixy stated as she walked to the door. "Come on the longer we wait the less chance to scout the weaker teams."

"Let's go, Naruto." Sasuke stated as he followed her in.

"See you sensei." Naruto stated as he followed.

At the door on the second floor…

"Sasuke, is there something wrong here?" Ixy asked as she looked about.

"We are on the second floor." Naruto stated quietly.

"He is correct, should I reveal it?" Sasuke asked.

"Why? It is getting rid of the competition." Ixy stated as she shook her head. "Wait, Naruto how did you know?"

"I prank the school when I was younger; there is a janitor closet right next to the stairs on the third floor." Naruto pointed out.

"So why are we still standing here?" Ixy asked as they continued on.

Inside the exam room…

"Sasuke!" Another blonde shouted as Sasuke sidestepped, followed by Naruto and said blonde nearly hit the wall. "Where's Forehead?"

"Hospital." Ixy stated as she looked at the blonde who looked sheepish. "Something is off?"

"I only act the fangirl. The names Ino Yamanaka." Ino stated making Sasuke sigh. "I had to make Sakura have some form of confidence."

"Your idea flopped." Ixy stated with a sigh.

"I know… I thought that giving her a challenge by a friend she would try to have the best female win, but she went too far." Ino muttered.

"And all those times you chased me?" Sasuke asked.

"To make Sakura think I wasn't giving up. Just to tell you Sasuke, dark and broody isn't my type." Ino stated making Sasuke do a stiff snort. "What?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

'NOOOOOO! He is back to grunting!' Both Ixy and Naruto thought before mentally laughing.

"So who's the new babe?" Another guy asked with a dog on his head.

"K-k-kiba, she might have been…" A girl with a large fluffy jacket started to say.

"Name's Ixpellia Lanster. And you buster are not my type so be quiet." Ixy stated as she glared at Kiba.

"Burn." A guy stated that spooked Ixy.

"Where did you come from?" Ixy asked as she looked at him.

"I was standing next to him the entire time. Also I've never seen you in the village before." The guy stated making the girl take a glance.

"I'm only a place holder for their missing teammate." Ixy stated as she shrugged. "And who are you two anyways?"

"Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata stated quietly.

"Shino Aburame." Shino replied with a curt nod.

"My, my you guys make a lot of noise…" An older teen stated as he walked up but stopped when he saw Ixy and frowned. "I never seen you before."

"Isn't that a surprise." Ixy stated with a smirk. "I'm the complete unknown here."

"Why are you on team seven?" The teen asked as he pulled out a deck of cards.

"Not repeating myself again. Also why do you have information about everyone in the room anyway, what are you a spy?" Ixy asked making the teen pale and drop the cards to the floor. "Normally information about new people should be hard to get, so why do you have information that is not known normally?"

"You can read the cards?" the teen asked as he backed up a few steps.

"Why are you surprised, I can read them plain as day, though I do have to ask, what is a Jinchuriki?" Ixy asked making a few people in the room flinch.

"Ummm, Ixy whose card did you read that on?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Tell you later, if you know what it means I'll asked you after this." Ixy stated as a guy in a trench coat appeared and got them all seated down, and as she looked over her test. 'There is no way I can answer some of these… Some of these are easy due to my training… but Sasuke told me that Naruto isn't good at this.'

After a few long moments…

'Good…' the guy wearing the trench coat thought as a few teams were kicked out. "Pencils down, it is time for the tenth question."

"Finally." A guy with a four diagonal lines in a row stated. "So what is this mysterious tenth question?"

"Before I give it, you have to make a choice." The guy stated with a smirk. "You can chose to take it or not, because if you fail the question you will be barred from ever taking the Chunnin exams ever again."

"That's bullshit, there has been several people from other chuunin exams!" Kiba shouted as the guy in front of everyone just started to laugh.

"Really, well that means they got lucky that I wasn't picked to be the proctor for the exams." He stated making a few teams get up and leave.

"I'm going to call your bluff." Naruto stated as he looked up. "I don't care if I get stuck as a genin, I will be the Hokage, and then I'm going to make you do D-rank missions for that."

'Damn… all that hard work to get rid of a good chunk of the teams and he ruins it with that.' The guy thought with a sigh. "All of you that are still here you all passed."

"Huh?" A blonde girl with a black bar that was leaning on the desk asked.

"I mean that was the tenth question. Most of you figured out that the test was for stealthily getting your answers for the test and the last question is to deal with a question under fire." He stated as the window exploded and a tarp unrolled revealing a message on it.

"The Wonderful, talented, beautiful Anko, the second proctor." Was what the tarp stated.

"Anko you are early again!" The guy shouted as he lifted the tarp off his face.

"Wow, boss you are getting soft. Sixty-eight teams, well I'll cut that number down, Ibuki." Anko stated from the door. "And how did you end up under the tarp?"

"I didn't detect you." Ibuki stated as he glared at her.

"Oh… Well when he releases you head to training grounds forty-four." Anko stated as she left.

"Well, you have two hours before the second half is started and if you don't know where it is; ask a jonin." Ibuki stated as he sighed and left.

A little later at another training ground…

"So what should we expect?" Ixy asked as she was shadow boxing.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he saw her do that before.

"Keeping my body limber." Ixy stated as she stopped. "So how about we make some plans here, pass phrases and the like."

"Well they have to be simple, and be things that only we know how to do." Sasuke stated.

"Ummm… I barely know you two." Ixy stated making the two smile.

"Good, my pass code is my favorite food." Sasuke stated.

"Okay." Ixy stated as she nodded and looked at Naruto to see him nod. "You know?"

"Naruto is one of the few that can grow them right." Sasuke muttered. "He tricked me once at the academy."

"Mine is my hobby." Naruto stated making Ixy tilt her head. "It goes hand in hand with Sasuke's."

"Oh. Well mine is Lionheart." Ixy stated as she pulled out a card. "This is Lionheart, sealed form. I'm not revealing unsealed anytime soon."

"Good, let's head to that area." Sasuke stated as he stood up and was followed by the team.

"Also if we get over our head, listen to me; I can get us through most situations." Ixy stated making the two boys look at her. "I've battled before."


	8. Forest of Death

Inside the forest…

"So do we look for a team, or do we wait for one to get to us?" Ixy asked as she sat on a rock near the team.

"It doesn't matter." Sasuke stated with a smirk. "If Sakura was still here… I say wait."

"Well… I need to take a leak." Naruto stated as he started to walk out of sight.

"Naruto, stay in sight." Ixy stated as she sighed. "That way, those that were waiting in ambush loses their effectiveness."

"Huh?" Naruto stated after he finished and three guys dropped from the sky.

"How did you catch us?" One of the grass ninjas asked.

"Oh you were trying to be sneaky?" Ixy asked feigning innocence. "A friend of my mom's walks so quietly that she makes no noise, it takes someone with equal skill to sneak up on me."

"We made no noise." Another member stated before Ixy sighed. "What?"

"Boom." Ixy stated as the ground shuddered under the opposing team and trapped them up to their knees. "Hmmm… still need to work at that."

"What was that?" Sasuke asked as the other team struggled to get their feet free.

"A secret." Ixy stated as she walked up the three boys and smiled. "Hand us the earth scroll and I'll let you keep a certain body part."

"You can have it!" all three stated as they tossed two earth scrolls.

"Let's go." Ixy stated as she pocketed one and tossed the other to Naruto.

A little later…

"Get behind me." Ixy stated as she pulled out a card. "Lionheart!" Ixy shouted as she planted a sword into the ground. "Hold onto me." Ixy stated as a massive wind blast slammed into the shroud digging the sword through the ground. "Run… this guy is out of your league."

"What?" Naruto asked as he looked at the new genin that entered the area.

"Kukukuku… You are not the one I expected." The strange genin stated as the area was flooded with a feeling of murder.

"I thought as much." Ixy stated as she stood up. "Go, I'll catch up in a little bit." Ixy stated as she smirked. "I'll play with you for a bit."

"Play?" The genin asked she looked at Sasuke that ran off with Naruto. "You cost me my target."

"Which one? The Jinchuriki or the bloodline user?" Ixy asked as she pulled the sword out of the ground.

"Does it matter?" the other asked she leaped into the air and came down with a massive punch, but was shocked to see a barrier in the way. "Kukukuku… you surprise me." She stated as she leaped back as the barrier settled and then vanishes from sight.

"You are weird." Ixy stated as she attacked and actually cut the head off before frowning as the body turned to mud. "Nice try." Ixy stated as she stabbed back and frowned again when that body turned into mud.

"Kukukukuku… You are a skilled one with the blade." The genin stated hanging upside down above. "In fact too skilled."

"Too skilled?" Ixy asked as she looked at the other one. "Drop the act, you aren't fooling me."

"Drop the act?" She asked. "Drop what act?"

"You aren't a genin. In fact you knew I'm too skilled in sword fighting for it to be a passing skill." Ixy stated as she jumped into the air and land on a neighboring tree.

"So you figured me out. Kukukukukukuku…" the genin stated before ripping the face off revealing pale white skin under it. "I guess you are skilled enough that I can't hold back on you."

"Thought it was odd that I was fighting clones that were skilled." Ixy stated as she raised Lionheart over her left shoulder. "Set Up."

[Auf einmal, meine Königin.] Lionheart stated as Ixy's outfit changed into armor.  _ **(At once, my queen.)**_

'Never had to use the armor in a long time.' Ixy thought as the person fully revealed himself to her. "A guy acting like a girl…"

"I just needed the disguise." The snake looking guy stated as he coughed and a snake head popped out of his mouth and a sword and was popped out of its mouth. "Time for you to die brat!"

"Would love to, but I have a will to LIVE!" Ixy shouted as she blocked his swing and surprised her opponent that her sword didn't buckle under his sword's ability. "And you have to understand one thing. I'm not some little princess that needs to be rescued all the time!" Ixy stated as she pushed the guy away. "In fact… you… are odd…" Ixy stated as she looked curious.

"What do you mean?" The guy asked as he stood back up. 'Could she have detected my immortality jutsu?'

"Lionheart." Ixy stated as the blade retracted and the form shifted. "Divine."

"Die!" The guy shouted as he thrust the sword at her and the blade started to lengthen but missed her entirely. "What!"

"Up here!" Ixy shouted as she flipped and aimed down. "BUSTER!" Ixy stated as a blue-black sphere blasted at the guy who was caught flatfooted.

"You'll pay for that." The guy stated as he stood back up but was shocked to see her aim at him again. "Till we meet again."

"I think not." Ixy stated as she pulled the trigger with a smirk knocking the sword away from him. "You'll not walk away from me the next time." Ixy stated as the armor disappeared. "Now to find the boys." But Ixy stopped when she saw the sword still on the ground. "It did extend for the weird guy…" Ixy muttered as she picked it up and swung it a few times. "Don't work for me, but it might for one of the boys." Ixy stated as she walked away with the sword.

Off in a distance…

"Who was that brat?" The guy stated as he still looked injured from the blast. "That attack she hit me with injured me six layers so far, what could have caused that much damage?"

"Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto stated as he landed next to the strange guy. "What happened?"

"You gave me outdated information, Kabuto." Orochimaru stated.

"I couldn't find you to tell you that team seven got a different member." Kabuto stated as he sighed. "Their newest member is highly different, and powerful."

"I think I already know that." Orochimaru stated as he gave a pointed glare. "Heal the damage I gained."

"Wouldn't it be… six layers?" Kabuto stated in shock. "I didn't know a jutsu existed that could do that much damage."

"Amaratsu could." Orochimaru stated with a frown. "This doesn't change much, Konoha will burn… I just forgo my plan to capture a sharingan, for a little bit."

"So, what do we do now?" Kabuto asked as Orochimaru started to smile.

"We find her weakness, and then exploit it." Orochimaru stated as he started to laugh.

"Understood." Kabuto stated as he left.

Back with Team Seven…

"You two can stop hiding." Ixy stated as she landed in a clearing, Sasuke and Naruto coming out but in a protective stance.

"What is my favorite food?" Sasuke asked.

"Tomatoes, why I don't know." Ixy stated. "Here I got this off the guy before he retreated. I can't make it extend like he did."

"Thanks." Sasuke stated with a smirk. "We should continue on to the tower. Who knows if he pops up again?"

"True." Ixy stated as she looked off to the distance. "I miss my friends. The three of us could walk through anything together."

"You'll see them again." Naruto stated as Ixy did a sad smile. "Cheer up; you have some new friends to make."

"Thanks." Ixy stated with a regular smile.


	9. Funky Moon

Inside a ship…

"Mom, the sensors report a planet with a single moon nearby." A teenager stated while sitting on a throne before looking at a book and bringing up another console. "Here see for yourself."

"Alright Vivio." Nanoha stated as she looked at the report. "What does this bright flare up mean?"

"Hmmm… Detection of a royal armament… Belkan armament… IXY!" Vivio shouted in glee.

[Warning, Saint Kaiser emotional state is not neutral.] The onboard A.I. stated.

"I'm still a kid so shut it." Vivio muttered as she sighed.

"Vivio, I think it monitors your emotional state to make sure you are alright." Nanoha stated as Harry walked in.

"So you find them yet?" Harry asked.

"Well we found Ixy at least." Nanoha stated as she showed the picture of the planet.

"I understand why they had to hitch a ride, but to do so behind my back." Harry stated as he sighed. "This wasn't going to be a long term mission… Wait Vivio could you send a scout to the moon to take a few pictures of it?"

"Sure?" Vivio stated as Harry had several screens pop up around him. "Whoa that's creepy."

"I know… I think we might be here for a little longer than I thought." Harry stated as he looked at the young teen. "I need everyone in the… briefing hall…"

"Sure, and it is the Cafeteria, not the briefing hall. The ship never needed one to begin with." Vivio stated as she sighed. "I'll send a message to everyone on board… Should I try to contact Lionheart?"

"Yes." Nanoha stated. "If the ship detects that she disengaged the armor." Nanoha stated as she left the room.

"See you in a little bit Vivio." Harry stated as he left the room.

"Kay." Vivio muttered as she brought up another screen that had a card game going on it. "Sorry Corona, I took so long."

{No problem. I had to leave my room for dinner.} Corona replied. {So how goes the search for our missing teammate?}

"I think we found her… Wait a minute, got to send a message to her she isn't in combat." Vivio stated as she quickly typed out a message for her friend to answer. "There, now that can tell us if her parents are there."

{Good, I miss having her here.} Corona stated as they continued the game that they were playing.

Inside the cafeteria…

"Okay, from what Vivio showed us Ixy is on this planet." Harry stated as he brought up a display. "Yet I noticed something odd with the moon." Harry stated as he brought up another screen.

"It looks like a silted eyeball." Hayate stated as she looked bored.

"I know, that is part of the reason I'm worried." Harry stated as a screen appeared.

{Ummm… I got a preliminary reading on the planet…} Vivio stated but looked scared. {The level of magic in the air alone is 85% greater than any world I've ever seen in reports, and the moon is the source of it all. It has a reading of 100% radiant magical aura.} Vivio looked at another screen and frowned. {Al-hazardian temple detected… That can't be right… this is outside of the known area of exploration.}

"Wait what?" Daphne asked as she looked at the teen.

{It states that there is an Al-hazard temple thirty miles in the ground only reason it was detected is that it has a signature that the ship recognizes… wait explain that to me again… there is two on the ship? Both are in…} Vivio stated as she looked confused. {The ship states that there is two Al-hazardian devices on the ship, and that both are in the cafeteria.}

[Det er der jeg kommer fra.] Shining Light stated making Daphne look at her device.  _ **(That is where I am from.)**_

"So I have one of the oldest devices ever created, and no one told me?" Daphne asked making all eyes looked to her. "It fits doesn't it, mine speaks differently than most Mid-childan devices."

"Yeah, but who has the second one, and if it is a circle glyph than we can deduce it isn't any of the Belkan users." Fate stated as she didn't look happy.

{I understand, well thinking about who has the second isn't going to help us find… Wait got a message back from Ixy… We found them all… we can't just take them from the planet though…} Vivio stated in a dejected tone.

"And why not." Nanoha asked as she tapped her foot.

{She says she is involved in a group test that she inadvertently got into. She injured one of their members and to make up to them she decided to take that one's place.} Vivio stated as she sighed. {Got to break it to her, she does follow through with her promises.}

"That explains some of the issues…" Harry stated as he sighed. "At least we found the Lansters."

"Question is can we get them home." Nanoha stated as she frowned. "And we need to find the second ancient device."

"Mom…" Deed started to say. "Where did you get Raising Heart?"

"Yuuno gave it to me. Why?" Nanoha replied as she looked at her daughter.

"So where did he get it from?" Otto asked catching on. "Out of all the devices, yours is the only one that has a questionable origin."

"Wait… Vivio check the log and see if the other Al-Hazardian device has entered the bridge recently." Nanoha stated as Vivio nodded.

{Let's see… one seen entering and exiting the sleeping quarters and cafeteria three times a day and nowhere else. And one moving around the ship in a set path to the… it is Raising Heart.} Vivio stated as she looked at her mom. {But why does it speak like…}

[The Ferret had me reprogrammed to speak a different language.] Raising Heart replied making everyone face plant.

Inside the older Takamachi's bedroom…

"Yuuno why didn't you tell me that Raising Heart spoke a different language at first?" Nanoha asked as she looked at her long time friend.

{I forgot and at the time it didn't seem like a big thing to me.} Yuuno stated. {Why is it important?}

"Because it is an Al-Hazard device, and you reprogrammed the language system." Nanoha stated as she sighed. "I'm going to have her fixed so that she can be normal again."

{I'll tell Mary to expect you then.} Yuuno stated as the screen closed.

"So you are going to fix your device?" Fate asked.

"Yeah, I don't think Raising Heart likes to speak Mid-childan." Nanoha stated as she looked to the roof. "You know we never did ask Hayate whatever happened to the cradle in her last timeline… this makes an excellent yacht."

"Only if you like having your daughter on board all the time." Fate retorted.

"Gets her away from boys." Nanoha stated.

"She likes girls." Fate stated making Nanoha's eyes widen. "She told me once."

"WHAT!" Nanoha shouted as she tried to head to Vivio.

"No, you try to stop her and you sleep on the couch for the rest of the trip." Fate stated with a smirk.

"Stop her? Why would I do that?" Nanoha asked as she looked at Fate.

"Well you didn't like hearing that and I thought that you would try to stop her." Fate stated curiously.

"That would make me a hypocrite." Nanoha stated as she sighed. "I was wondering why she went to you about it and not me."

"Oh, well she thought the same thing." Fate muttered.

"If she came to me I could have given her tips and help her get the one she likes." Nanoha stated with a smirk.

"Girls." Fate stated making Nanoha look at her. "She likes two different girls. And one might be caused by that relic inside her."

"Einhart… and the other is Ixy." Nanoha stated as she sighed and leaned back. "That Relic inside her… it is inert. Though it still registers that she is the Saint Kaiser, it isn't active at all."

"The memories." Fate retorted.

"There but she tends to only use them for the combat information that Olivia had. Or that is what she told me." Nanoha stated as she gained a smirk. "Well this still makes a good yacht."

"That it does." Fate stated as she leaned into Nanoha.


	10. Prelims

At the tower in the center of the forest…

"About time we got here." Sasuke stated as he looked over to Ixy who didn't look happy.

"Stupid bugs…" Ixy muttered as she shivered.

"Come on, we made it to the center now what?" Naruto asked as he looked at the earth scroll that he held.

"I say we open a set together." Ixy stated as she pulled out the heaven scroll that she picked up.

"I agree." Sasuke stated as they open the scrolls and jumped back when there was smoke coming from them.

"Wow you made it." Iruka stated as he looked at the girl. "I understand that you are taking Sakura's place…"

"Ixy." Ixy supplied him.

"Ixy, don't try to push yourself too far." Iruka stated as he led them in.

"How many days are left?" Ixy asked as Iruka looked at her.

"Two why?" Iruka asked.

"So we are not the first team to arrive?" Ixy asked as she shrugged.

"No, there are other teams here." Iruka stated as sighed. "Though I would thought that you might have been the last team here."

"Why?" Ixy asked as she looked at the guy.

"Well you don't scream ninja." Iruka stated as she looked at her clothes.

"I don't, well aren't ninja's masters of blending in." Ixy stated as she looked at Naruto.

"You got me on that one." Iruka replied and then stated. "Be ready in two days, you'll find out about the third part of the exams then." Iruka walked off.

[Beep.] Lionheart chirped.

"Ummm… I need to check on my sword." Ixy stated with a pale face.

"Ixy?" Both guys stated as one as she bolted.

A little ways off…

"Okay, this better be important." Ixy stated as a screen popped up.

{This is the Saint Cradle, contacting Lionheart.} Vivio's voice stated. {Are you okay? Where are the others? And what is your situation?}

"Lionheart, send this back to the source." Ixy stated as she sighed. "Vivio, I'm fine and so are my parents. Our situation is somewhat surprising, the natives here are different. I'm helping a team that I inadvertently injured a member of, it will take some time. Is there any news on what caused the dislocation?" Ixy stated as she sighed. "Send it Lionheart."

[Ja.] Lionheart replied as Ixy started to head back to the group.

Off to the side…

'Natives… dislocation… talking sword… what is she?' Hinata thought as she looked at the newest member of team seven.

"Lady Hinata, why are you hiding?" Neji asked scaring her.

"I was doing some thinking." Hinata stated as she stood up and started to walk away but stopped. "You know, I've always wonder what it would be like to see as far as you do but still see as much detail I do."

"You have to give up one for the other." Neji stated as he sighed. "Still why do you not try to increase the range?"

"My own reasons." Hinata stated as she continued on her way.

"You are too weak to do what your destiny demands of you… or are you?" Neji asked to himself as he watched her leave.

With Ixy…

"Man… I got lost…" Ixy muttered as she looked to her sides.

"Ixy, right?" Hinata asked as she walked up.

"Yeah." Ixy stated and looked at the shy girl. 'Well she certainly isn't acting shy.'

"What is Naruto-kun to you?" Hinata asked.

"Huh?" Ixy asked as she looked confused.

"I don't see you fawning over Sasuke." Hinata stated as she looked at Ixy.

"Neither of my teammates is my type." Ixy stated surprising Hinata, who gave a sigh of relief. "Now that we are clear on that, I need some help finding my team."

"Okay, Team seven is this way." Hinata stated as she dragged Ixy away.

'Okay… A Fangirl, or is she…' Ixy thought as she looked at the ecstatic face of the young teen before sighing. ~Mom, had contact with the Saint Cradle.~

~You did, how?~ Teana's voice asked.

~Vivio contacted me, I guess they detected Lionheart.~ Ixy replied as she saw her team. ~Talk to you in a few days.~

~Kay tell us if you make it to the third round.~ Teana stated making Ixy blink.

"Guys I have a question, how many teams are here now?" Ixy asked and got relative blank faces. "I think there might be a chance that there will be preliminary fights."

"Why?" Hinata asked sounding scared.

"I think it might have to do with this competition. I've been in a tournament before. If there is too many people; people tend to get bored with the fights." Ixy stated as she sighed. "I just hope I'm wrong, but I'll not hold back if I have to fight anyone."

"Yeah, wouldn't want you to get rusty now." Sasuke stated in a mocking tone.

"I'll manage." Ixy stated as she looked to the roof.

Two days later…

"Great to see you all here." Sarutobi stated as he did a mental count and frowned. "Years ago all the nations were at war, this is simply a way to keep the forces even." Sarutobi stated making Ixy frown. "But as you know, with 32 genin here, the amount of time it would take to give you all matches, would take several days. The Daimyo from other countries would not like to have to wait a long time to see how the money they spent on our missions if we waste their time that needlessly."

"So if we don't make it past this point we don't get promoted?" Ixy asked making Sarutobi look at her.

"Correct, but some of you will be fighting blind in these rounds and in the matches for the third round you should have a grasp of what your opponents can do." Sarutobi stated making the group look at the old man. "So without further delay. Hayate, please."

'I'm sooooooo going to pick on her now.' Ixy thought with a smile.

Off to the side of the fighting area…

"Sarutobi-san, are you sure that we should wait and see?" Anko asked as she rubbed her neck.

"If he did attack a team, he could be anywhere. Has the investigation figured out what caused that explosion?" Sarutobi asked as Anko looked off to the side.

"No, they don't know who or what caused that massive blast, but it looked like our guests did." Anko stated making Sarutobi nod. "So I'm thinking the young girl in team seven did it."

"I do as well, but what caused her to use such an attack?" Sarutobi asked as Hayate finished explaining the rules.

"Round one will be…" Hayate stated as he looked at a flat screen TV. "Lanster Ixpellia and Kinta Dosu."

"I'm up first huh?" Ixy asked to no one but jumped the railing and landed on the ground safely. "And while I don't mind being called by my full name, I do like Ixy a bit more."

"Understood." Hayate stated as Dosu walked up.

'So she is the one that hurt Orochimaru-sama. She seems so frail.' Dosu thought as he smirked. "This will be over in one hit."

"You sure about that? You mean that you can't take a hit or you just that cocky?" Ixy asked as she settled into a stance.

"Begin!" Hayate shouted as Dosu ran right up to her and threw a punch that hit a shield surprising him, but he smiled when she started to scream.

"You bastard…" Ixy stated as she held her ears. "I'm going to make you pay!" Ixy stated as she vanished from sight.

"Wha…" Dosu stated as he felt like he was getting hit several times.

"Dance of the silver sun." Ixy stated holding a sword out and she sighed. "Damn, I can't hear a damn thing." Ixy stated as walked a little funny. "He is lucky that I wasn't able to move right… there was several slashes from behind but I couldn't do them."

"Winner Lanster Ixy." Hayate stated as two groups of medics came in.

"Just heal my ears." Ixy stated as one pointed to one of the stretchers. "I'm fine just need them healed."

"Alright." One stated as she did just that. "Better?"

"Yeah." Ixy stated as she leaped up grabbed the railing and flipped over it. "Still didn't know it had that massive of a weakness."

'So sound waves are harsher on the shield…" Kakashi thought as he frowned. 'But that can't be the only way to beat it.'

In the ring…

"Round two is…" Hayate stated as he looked at the TV. "Uchiha Sasuke vs Sabuku No Kankuro."

"Hmmm… A puppet user?" Sasuke stated to himself as he smirked. "Hey, Naruto, we better make sure we can go against Ixy." Sasuke stated as he walked away.

"Ready?" Hayate asked as he looked at both teens. "Begin!"

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball!" Sasuke shouted as he lobbed a large ball of fire at Kankuro.

"You bastard!" Kankuro shouted as he revealed that he had hidden himself as his own puppet and leaped away from his burning puppet.

"Thought as much." Sasuke stated as he settled into his fighting stance.

"Proctor I give." Kankuro stated as he looked at his destroyed puppet. "I can't fight without it."

"Damn." Sasuke muttered.

"Winner Uchiha Sasuke." Hayate stated as he coughed into his hand. "The next fight will be…" Everyone looked at the screen. "Inuzuka Kiba vs Uzumaki Naruto."

"Give up Naruto." Kiba stated as both teens walked into the area.

"Fat chance at that." Naruto stated as he smirked. "You want me to quit so you don't lose badly."

"Me! Lose to you!" Kiba shouted as he glared at the blonde.

"Begin!" Hayate stated as he jumped back in time to avoid weapons thrown at the competitors.

With the two…

"Stop dodging me!" Kiba shouted as he leaped at Naruto who moved to another spot while smiling.

"Why, if you can't hit the target than you must really suck." Naruto stated as he flipped backwards dodging Akamaru. "Kiba, stop holding back."

"You can tell?" Kiba asked as he looked at the blonde surprised.

"I have an Emo on my team." Naruto stated.

"HEY!" Sasuke shouted as Naruto snickered. "Don't compare me to that mutt!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as fifteen more appeared. "Come on, or did you actually think that you can win with a half assed attempt."

"That's it." Kiba muttered as Akamaru jumped to his back. "Man-beast clone."

'Good…' Naruto thought as a truly evil smirk appeared. "You know Kiba; you got to understand that I made your mom a promise."

"Huh, what does that have to do with this?" Kiba asked dumbly.

"I'm a prankster; your mom caught me once trying to prank your clan." Naruto stated as he pulled out a scroll.

'He wouldn't.' Sarutobi thought before sighing. 'He would.'

"Prepare for the worst existence of your life!" Naruto stated as he tossed the scroll at Kiba and it was unraveling in the air.

'I got a baaaaad feeling about this.' Ixy thought as she saw Kiba back away from the item.

"It can't be… Mom caught you trying to use that on my clan, after all the hardships we went through in the academy?" Kiba asked as he looked scared.

"Well you walked into the trap." Naruto stated as the scroll erupted in the most dangerous yellow cloud that just seemed to linger.

"What did you put in that?" Kiba asked as he crawled out of the cloud.

"Five weeks of bad food, and a surprise." Naruto stated with a grin. "And I have more than one."

"You are evil." Kiba muttered as he rolled over to his back. "I'm out."

"Could you please get rid of this?" Hayate stated as he coughed more than normal.

"I don't know how." Naruto stated as Kakashi appeared. "Will I get in trouble for this?"

"No." Sarutobi stated as Kakashi did a few hand signs.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough." Kakashi stated as a giant whirlwind pushed the cloud away.


	11. The Prelims come to a close

After a few other rounds…

"Winner Nara Shikamaru." Hayate stated as the young teen walked away yawning.

"That was a troublesome fight." Shikamaru muttered as he sighed as he approached his teammates. "Looking at who is left, Ino, hope you don't have to fight the red head from Suna."

"I know, he gives me a bad vibe too." Ino stated as she shivered. "Almost like the bad vibe I get when I asked dad if I could practice with your group of friends."

"What did your dad say?" Shikamaru asked.

"He didn't say anything, just told me not to." Ino stated as she shrugged.

"Yanamaka Ino vs Akimichi Choji." Hayate stated making both teens face each other.

"Don't hold back Choji." Ino stated as she walked with her friend.

"I know better than to do that." Choji stated as Shikamaru didn't look happy.

'Why is the Hyuugas, the kid in green, and the red haired teen left.' Shikamaru thought as he sighed.

"Ready, begin!" Hayate stated as the teens leaped away from each other.

"I know that I have to… Huh?" Choji stated as his body froze.

"This… is… a… very, tiring jutsu." Ino stated as she was breathing hard when she looked at her friend. "Game over." Ino stated as she did a few seals then her body slumped to the floor.

'Why has she been declared out yet?' Ixy thought as she looked at the proctor and those around her. "Am I missing something?"

"Oh yeah, we never did told you what her clan is good at." Naruto stated with a grin. "The Yanamakas can do exactly what Choji is going to be doing."

"I surrender." Choji stated.

"Winner by forfeiture, Yanamaka Ino." Hayate stated making Ixy confused.

"How?" Ixy stated as Choji put his hands together.

"Kai." Choji stated as he then looked around. "Ino, you made me forfeit!"

"Yeah, I can't beat you normally, so I decided to do a mental battle instead." Ino stated as she slowly got to her feet. "I need to find a better way to do that set up."

"You mean besides leaving yourself open like that?" Choji stated as they walked up the stairs.

"Yeah." Ino replied.

'She can take over another person's mind!' Ixy thought surprised. 'I guess I wrote her off too early.'

"Hyuuga Hinata vs Hyuuga Neji." Hayate stated making Ixy look surprised.

"Are they related?" Ixy asked as she looked at the teachers.

"Yes, Cousins." Kurenai stated sadly.

"And Neji doesn't like Hinata's side of the family." Guy stated as he sighed.

"And they put them against each other?" Ixy asked as she looked at the field. "I guess there is more to the story than I need to know but it will take too long to explain."

"Correct." Kurenai stated as the two started to dance around each other.

'No solid hits, but what are those flashes when they miss?' Ixy thought as her eyes widen. 'Those attacks are gentle… I'm going to have to test that to see if my fears are confirmed.' Ixy thought as she then saw that the two moved apart.

In the arena…

"Give up Lady Hinata." Neji stated as he stood firm. "You can't defeat me; Fate has already decided that I'm the winner."

"I can't fight Fate huh?" Hinata muttered as she looked up at Neji. "I could have easily won the match at anytime, but I chose to fight you as an equal, and yet you… still… be…" Hinata stated as she hit the floor out cold.

'She knew how to use the seal's control!' Neji thought surprised. "I see, I underestimated you… Perhaps one day you might be my equal."

"Winner Hyuuga Neji." Hayate stated.

"I won yet lost." Neji muttered as he looked at the roof. "Why… why does it seem that something is amiss?"

"You didn't have to be so rough you know." Hayate stated. "Like she said she could have defeated you at anytime, but chose to fight, you could have honored that."

"She might help me improve my skills which will help her own." Neji stated as he walked away.

"I see." Hayate stated as he coughed before smiling. "Will the last two… oh well begin."

In the stands…

"Sand?" Ixy stated as she watched the teen wearing green dart around and score a hit on the Suna ninja. "A barrier of sand and someone that can move that fast… could he shatter mine?"

"Lee is a skilled fighter but has no skills outside of that." Neji stated spooking Ixy. "Sorry, but you have an aura wrapped around you."

"I know about it." Ixy stated as the fight turned into a pinball attack. "Lee lost."

"I know." Neji stated as he sighed. "What happened to the member that you took over for?"

"Need to know basis." Ixy stated with a smirk.

After the jonins intervened on the fight…

"Now I want you all to pick a number from the box and that will dictate your opponent in the final round." Sarutobi stated as he walked up to the group with Anko, who was holding a box.

"1." Naruto stated as he looked at the number.

"10." Sasuke stated with a small smirk. "See you in the finals Dobe."

"3." Ixy stated as she chuckled. "I can't seem to run from that number can I?"

"2." Neji stated with a frown.

"9." Ino stated as she looked at Sasuke. "Great… well I guess the charade ends in the finals."

"7." Shikamaru stated as he groaned as the next number was read.

"8." Temari stated as she looked at the shadow user. "What have a problem with girls?"

"No, I just have to deal with loud mouth blondes too often." Shikamaru muttered.

"SHIKA!" Ino shouted glaring at her teammate.

"I have number 4." Garra stated as he didn't look happy. "I guess I can wait."

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Ixy thought with a sigh.

"5." Shino stated as he sighed.

"Which leaves me with number 6." Akadou stated as he looked at Shino.

As the teams were getting ready to leave…

"Before you all leave, the finals will be held in a month's time." Sarutobi stated. "Use this period to work on your skills and hone them as you have lost some information on your skills. Dismissed."

At the edge of the forest…

"Sasuke, I'll see that you get some training." Kakashi stated. "Ixy, your mothers can train you more than I can."

"And Naruto?" Ixy asked making Kakashi flinch. "You don't think he can win with training do you?"

"Actually I know he could." Kakashi stated. "I just don't know the best training method for him at the moment…" Kakashi sighed.

"Actually Teana or Subaru could teach him, I just need to adjust my skills for the finals." Ixy stated. "As I didn't reveal all I could do."

"You revealed that you have a barrier, and a skilled swordswoman." Kakashi stated.

"Do you have an idea on how to break it?" Ixy asked. "I know how much it does and that is unlikely to be done often."

"How would you know how to break it?" Kakashi asked.

"I know of two others that have it, and we tend to shatter the others' shrouds with ease." Ixy stated as she walked away. "Naruto will have some training."

"Thank you." Kakashi stated softly. "Come on, Sasuke. Time for you to get your skills up, you have to be able to dodge Ino from being able to take over your body."

In a hospital…

"Wonder what Sasuke-kun is doing?" Sakura muttered as she sat in the bed she was placed in and the door opened making her look at the person coming in. "You!"

"Shut up." Teana stated as Sakura's mouth hung open. "You remind me of myself when I was younger… before my brother died that is."

"What?" Sakura asked as she was stunned.

"What, that I was similar to you, or the fact that you remind me of myself." Teana asked as she looked at the teen. "Sasuke doesn't like weak girls; that is why he actually listens to Ixy."

"You mean… But I heard that…" Sakura muttered to herself sadly.

"You never thought to ask the boy yourself?" Teana stated with a small frown. "You are a smart girl that should have been the first thing you should have done, when you heard rumors. Still though, your teacher did say that you excel at illusions, something that I'm an expert at myself."

"You are?" Sakura asked as she looked at the older woman.

"Yes. But if you want to learn from me, lose the fangirl attitude. We will begin at the end of the week that is when you are released." Teana stated as she walked to the door. "Actually there is something that you can start now."

"There is?" Sakura asked as she looked surprised.

"Stop dieting, you will be burning way more than you normally do." Teana stated with an evil smirk that would normally find its way to Teana's own teacher.

"Yes… Ma'am…" Sakura replied as she shivered when she saw it.

"Good." Teana stated as she left.

"Two days. In two days I'll get stronger." Sakura quietly stated with a small smile. "I'll show Sasuke that the weak girl that he knew was just a phase, I'll show him the real Sakura."

Outside the door…

"Good, the message got through." Teana stated as she vanished from sight with her array under her and soon it faded from sight.


	12. Distant Dreams

At a training grounds in Konoha…

"Is that the best you got?" Teana stated as she walked to a pink haired girl. "I thought you said you wanted to improve."

"I do… I'm just at my limit." Sakura stated as she looked at the Teana.

"So that's what the problem is." Teana stated as she sat down. "Sorry."

"I'm trying… wait why?" Sakura stated as she looked at her teacher.

"We are so much alike in some areas. My own teacher is so powerful that I've yet to defeat her and my wife wants to take her place. Yet when I was younger I was weak, far weaker than I am now. It wasn't till I met Subaru's family that I started to change." Teana stated as she looked to the sky. "That is one thing that we both share, our belief that we can get stronger."

"What made you wish to be stronger?" Sakura asked.

"One, my brother died on a mission. Two, an upper rank person chided his death as a waste. And three, Subaru's secret made me want to get stronger to support her, but the more we trained the further she got from me." Teana stated as she sighed. "Now, I'm not sure that I can catch up to her."

"If you help me with my goals… maybe I can help you with yours." Sakura stated as she struggled to stand up. "But that won't mean anything unless I can support myself."

"That's the spirit." Teana stated as she stood up as well. "Let's start from the top."

In a different area…

"That's too slow Naruto." Subaru stated as she dodged a punch. "You are fighting someone that has a style down to a science, I can't teach you a style that can counter his." Subaru stated as Naruto continued to try to hit her but with her dodging they started to look wild.

"Then fight back!" Naruto demanded. "Neji wouldn't just stand there, I do need to know how to dodge his attacks."

"Good." Ixy stated as she walked next to them bringing a girl with her. "I have the perfect sparring partner for you."

"Ano… you said… but that…" Hinata stated as she looked between Ixy and Naruto. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Yeah." Ixy stated as a loud explosion made them all look over at the other two people in the training ground.

With the two…

"What was that!" Sakura asked as she looked at the trench that was recently formed.

"That was my strongest attack with barely a tenth of its full strength." Teana stated with a frown. 'I knew it, it has to be the air, I barely let it charge and fired it one-handed.' Teana thought as she looked at Sakura. "I'm not expecting you to learn how to use that. But that shows you how far I progressed after meeting Subaru." Teana stated making a smile. "I would need my teacher's permission to teach that one anyways."

"Wow…" Sakura stated in awe. "I have to get stronger… if you are like me than I can get that strong with time…" Sakura stated before looking down. "But how long will it take?"

"That is something I cannot answer for you." Teana stated as she looked to the sky again. "In fact I'm still looking for ways to improve myself, more to the point, the path to improve yourself never ends."

"But what about those that say that they are perfect?" Sakura asked as she heard stories of those.

"They are fools." Teana stated as she looked at her hands. "There is no such thing as an absolute perfection. If there was one you just saw one, Starlight Breaker. That attack absorbs ambient energy and condenses it into a supercharged blast and fires it."

"Wow, and your teacher made that, it must have been years after she perfected it." Sakura stated.

"Actually from what I've been told by her friends. That was exactly how she first used it, the only thing she changed since making it was speed up the collection and condensing aspects of it." Teana stated making Sakura look at Teana in surprise. "Yeah, that surprised me as well, I thought the same thing once."

With Subaru…

"They must be talking about perfection and how it isn't possible." Subaru muttered as she looked at the two genin spar. "Hold it!" Subaru shouted as she walked up to the two genin. "Hinata, stop trying not to hit Naruto. And Naruto don't treat her like a vase." Subaru ordered as she let the go again.

After the sun sets and back in their hotel room…

"Okay Ixy why did you bring that girl to help train Naruto?" Subaru asked.

"Playing matchmaker." Ixy replied. "She likes him. Either it helps them get closer or it will drive them apart."

"And how's the distance with you and yours fairing?" Teana asked.

"Not good. I want to scream and shout. Yet, I know that they are coming to help." Ixy replied as she sighed.

"Anyways I have a bad feeling about this." Subaru stated. "You say you got attacked by a missing ninja of this village going after one of your two teammates?"

"Yeah, didn't get the name, but he was kind of odd… I just can't place it though." Ixy stated as she sighed. "What else is bothering you?"

"I think something is going to happen in the third round." Subaru stated as the window opened and Wirbelsturm flew in.

"We have bad things coming and it deals with what happened in the forest." Wirbelsturm stated, as she didn't look happy.

"What's up?" Subaru asked as she looked at her device.

"I overheard a conversation between two ninjas, didn't get a good look at them but they were talking about an invasion." Wirbelsturm stated, as she looked scared.

"So that is what that creepy guy is up to." Ixy stated as she smiled and placed a block on the table next to her. "That means that I can have some fun."

"It also means that you can get hurt." Teana stated as she looked at Ixy and then sighed. "Why are you charging cartridges?"

"I'm on my last set." Ixy replied. "I normally don't reload during battle, but recently I've been using them up." Ixy stated as she started to place them into different pouches that she will be wearing that day. "It's not like I'm going to fight someone of Vivio's mom's level."

"I know, but I do worry about you, say Subaru why are you quiet?" Teana asked as she looked over to Subaru.

"Ixy, contact the Cradle. Have them send reinforcements ASAP." Subaru stated as she sighed. "I want to catch them off guard and the best way of doing that is with a counter attack during the start."

"I'll do it." Ixy stated as she smiled. "I better go to sleep as well."

"Yeah two weeks to go." Subaru stated as she looked at Teana. "What made you decide to train that girl?"

"She reminds me of someone." Teana stated as she leaned back. "And I rather her not go through that."

"Ah… I read the report." Subaru stated as she look down. "My mom showed it to me after we left basic."

"She did, huh?" Teana stated with a frown. "Why haven't you told me?"

"Didn't know how to bring it up." Subaru stated. "It's not like how you found out about my secret."

"Ah… you're right." Teana muttered as she looked at Subaru. "So does she?"

"Yeah, she is almost an exact copy of you before your brother died." Subaru stated. "If you remove the fan girl attitude, change the hair-color and give a small older brother fetish."

"I did not have an older brother thing!" Teana shouted at her wife.

"Joking about that one." Subaru stated as she leaned into the couch. "Still though she is a mini you."

"I'm going to break her of her bad habits, and she did make a promise to work hard." Teana stated before sighing. "This vacation sucks."

"And you wanted to shave some time." Subaru stated as she got up. "Well time to get to sleep and see what tomorrow brings."

"Yeah." Teana stated as she stood up and looked at the window. "Peace doesn't last long. I hope we are doing the right thing."


	13. Finals anyone Pt 1

At a stadium…

"Where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he saw the rest of the people there but not Sasuke.

"Knowing your teacher they are going to be late." Ixy muttered as she looked at the sky and frowned. 'A star in the sky?'

"Well at least his match is at the end of the round." Naruto muttered as he looked at Neji. "I'm going to show him fate isn't something that is just written."

"No you create it as you live." Ixy stated as she smiled. "Just do what you did in practice."

"Kay." Naruto stated as he watched Ixy head with the rest of the genins. 'What is with the cloak?'

"No matter what you did during the month it isn't enough. Fate already has made me the winner." Neji stated as he settled into his stance.

"Doesn't matter." Naruto retorted as he settled into a unique stance. "Thanks to the person that taught me over the month I've got a new style."

In the stands…

"There is no way he could have learn strike arts that fast." Subaru stated in surprise.

"Well he did use those clones in his spars against you." Teana stated, as she looked a little happy.

"True but that doesn't mean that he would remember everything they went through… or he never noticed before." Subaru stated as she smiled.

With the other genins…

"I'm surprised that you figured that out about his favorite move." Shikamaru stated to Ixy.

"I asked him to spar with my mom while I took one away and hit it in the groin." Ixy stated with a smirk.

"Ouch." Shikamaru replied as he laughed. "And after that he didn't trust you for a little bit."

"Correct, but that changed when I asked him how did he know how I killed that clone." Ixy stated as the match started.

In the battlefield…

"It doesn't matter on how you fight!" Neji shouted as he rushed at Naruto. "It still means that you don't have the skill to beat me!"

"Just try me!" Naruto shouted as he leaped back and rotated on the spot kicked out and scored a direct hit. "It just means that I have new skills that no one knew about."

"Lucky shot." Neji stated as he settled into his family's stance again.

"Really?" Naruto asked as he did one hand seal and twenty more appeared. "I might have failed the genin exams three times and all three with the same jutsu."

"So what!" Neji shouted as he started to attack but noticed that the clones were able to dodge at the last second and land a hit on him. 'Why is he able to hit me?'

"I was right…" Naruto stated surprising Neji. "You fight with a rhythm."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked wondering what he meant.

"You can't beat me." Naruto stated as he dismissed all the clones. "Come one and fight me and you will see what I mean."

"How dare you!" Neji shouted as he took a different stance. "Eight Triagrams: Sixty-Four Palms!" Neji stated as he proceeded to attack Naruto in a set pattern. "Two Palms! Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-two Palms! Sixty-four Palms!" Neji stated.

"Wow, my poor clone." Naruto stated from behind Neji. "That is a fast attack, still not as fast as Ixy."

"You are annoying!" Neji shouted as he did a strike at Naruto's chest only for it to explode into smoke. "Another one!"

"I never actually dismissed those clones Neji." Naruto stated as dusted himself off behind Neji. "If I didn't switch with one of them that would have disabled me for a few moments."

"What?" Neji asked surprised.

"Hinata told me about the seal you have." Naruto stated as he frowned. "But that isn't the only seal that is in the village."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked as he wondering how he missed the switch.

"The second proctor has a seal on her neck given to her by her ex-sensei." Naruto stated as he settled into a stance. "But enough talking! Revolver Spike!" Naruto shouted as he leaped up and dropped an axe kick into Neji's shoulder.

"What!" Neji shouted as his shoulder spiked with pain.

"Revolver Strike!" Naruto stated as he drove his fist into Neji's gut sending Neji a few feet. "As I said you can't beat me."

"You are mocking me! There is no way that you could improve that much in one month!" Neji shouted as he rushed at Naruto only that his strikes are sloppier.

"You lost your focus." Naruto stated as back flipped kicking up sending Neji airborne. "And you lose!"

"Eight Triagrams: Rotation!" Neji shouted as he spun in the air sending Naruto away only to explode into smoke. "Another clone, scared to fight me for real?" Neji asked as he calmed down.

"Not really, I'm just testing how you fight." Naruto stated as he walked up to Neji. "All those attacks must be tiring."

"How can you still be fresh?" Neji asked as he looked at Naruto's chakra. "You haven't even dropped a little bit from the start."

"I'm one of the few that has such a large reserve that it takes me a while to lower the total." Naruto stated as he shrugged.

"Which means that you are the original!" Neji shouted as he slapped Naruto hard in the chest to only go through Naruto and smoke. "Another clone?" Neji sputtered.

"Yeah, you do know why Shadow Clone is forbidden?" Naruto asked as he was sitting on a rock nearby.

"I heard that it splits the chakra evenly among all the clones and the user. Apparently I'm mistaken." Neji replied as he sighed as he looked at Naruto and frowned.

"You're not, it does split my chakra evenly among them all, but the funny part is I have so much chakra that my clones are just as energized as I am." Naruto stated as he walked up to Neji. "Now you know why I said you can't beat me, you can't tell if I'm a clone or not."

"Really…" Neji stated as he thrust his hand into the stomach. "You are the real one."

"Nope, just a bomb." Naruto smiled. "I never told anyone that I learned more than just the Shadow Clone from the scroll."

"Bomb?" Neji muttered as Naruto deformed and exploded sending Neji skidding on his feet only to see a shadow spin from his left side and clip him sending him reeling. "What was that?"

"Clone Explosion." Naruto stated as he landed. "I'll tell you one thing, I'm running low on clones now."

'I'm running out of chakra…' Neji thought as he noticed that he was breathing heavily. "How can you still be standing like that?"

"I also have a seal on my body." Naruto stated as he looked down. "But you don't have the right to know, unless you give up that stupid ideal!" Naruto shouted as the ground shattered underneath Neji and another Naruto gave an uppercut to Neji. "And learn that everyone has to forge their own life!" The Naruto that just appeared shouted before exploding.

"What?" Neji shouted as he was blown away from the one that was standing in front of him into another one that kicked him from behind and slamming him into the ground. "Where did this one come from?"

"I made twenty clones at the start of the match you destroyed five in my initial wave." Naruto stated who was walking up to him. "Out of the sixteen left six died. Which leaves?" Naruto asked as he knelt near Neji's head.

"Ten." Neji replied before striking at the two near him, making them both explode into smoke. "Eight left."

"Correct." Naruto stated as he sighed. "But you can't fight anymore." Naruto stated as he stood in striking range.

"You can't be the original?" Neji stated as he stumbled away looking around. "It can't be that easy?"

"You can't beat me now, not as hurt and tired as you are now." Naruto stated as he walked over and pushed Neji back to the ground. "Just to let you know the jutsu that kept tripping me in the Genin exams is the simple clone."

"Huh…" Neji muttered as he rolled to his back. "How can you abuse the harder shadow version?"

"Too much chakra." Naruto replied as he walked away. "Kai!" Naruto stated, as there was pops in the field but the one that was still there was the one that talked to Neji at the end. "A cage bird dreams of freedom and will try to escape at the first sign of weakness. But even a smart bird will learn to pick the lock."

"I lost utterly." Neji stated as he laughed. "I underestimated you."

"Most do, you started to figure me out near the end. So you aren't much of a loser as you think." Naruto stated as he held out his hand.

"Proctor I give." Neji stated as he took Naruto's hand. "You are much wiser than I thought you would be."

"I had some help." Naruto stated as he sighed as he lead Neji to the infirmary.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma shouted much to the surprise of those watching and the stands were quiet, before an applause started.

In the stands…

"Hanabi and Hinata watch the other matches for me, I'll be back shortly." Haishi stated as he stood up and walked off.

"I wonder what he had to do?" Hanabi asked as she looked at her older sister.

"Not sure, maybe scold Neji for learning the main branch's techniques." Hinata stated sadly.

"Well he did perform somewhat badly." Hanabi stated, as she looked surprised that Naruto beat Neji.

"Maybe, we will never know what is going on in our father's head." Hinata stated as she sighed.


	14. Finals anyone Pt 2

In the arena…

"Ready?" Genma asked as he looked between them. "Go!" He shouted, as he leaped away from them, yet neither Ixy nor Gaara moved.

In the stands…

"Why haven't they moved yet?" Kurenai asked as she looked at the other Jonins.

"Simple case of who ever moves first loses." Kakashi stated surprising them all. "Did Naruto win his fight?"

"Yeah, in a stunning surprising show of Youth!" Gai stated with some laughter. "So when did you teach him the clone explosion?"

"He knows what!" Kakashi asked in surprise, and his visible eye wide. "I didn't even know he could perform it."

"Well he did and showed remarkable talent in tactical attacking." Gai stated as he shook his head.

"Good." Kakashi stated with a smile. "But as I was saying before, neither one wants to move because it would be a fatal flaw."

"Oh." Kurenai replied looking at the field.

In the arena field…

'When are they going… Oh it's over.' Genma thought as sand erupted around Ixy enveloping her and then crushing into itself, but oddly no blood.

"Mother is annoyed." Gaara muttered as he looked around and allowed the sand to drop and frown, as there was no one in the spot anymore.

"Up here!" Ixy shouted as she stood on a blackish-blue walk way. "Took me forever to figure out how mom does this."

"Mother wants your blood!" Gaara shouted as a tendril of sand shot up but was surprised to see her jump and land on another platform.

"Sorry, she isn't getting it." Ixy stated as she dropped the cloak she was wearing revealing armor and pulling out Lionheart. "Cross Fire!" Ixy stated as a ball of energy appeared at the tip of the gun.

[Kreuz Feuer] Lionheart stated as the ball split into six.

"SHOOT!" Ixy commanded as the balls fired in a spin all aimed at Gaara, but frowned when sand blocked the hit.

[Der Sand ist zum Schutz der Zielgruppen aus dem Angriff zuvor verwendet, von dem die Initiative ausging, sollte verstärkt werden. Sollte ich den Plan gegen den Kaiser Verkleidung?] Lionheart asked as Ixy sighed.  _ **(The sand is protecting the target from the attack previously used, course of action should be a stronger attack. Should I use the plan against the Kaiser Shroud?)**_

"Should have figured that it wasn't going to be easy." Ixy stated as she back flipped and landed on another platform. "But I didn't get this far by doing the easy things." She stated as she swung and it switched to a sword. "Hey Gaara, hope your sand can protect you from my next attack!" Ixy shouted as leaped at him preparing a swing.

"Foolish." Gaara stated as she was swarmed by sand. "Sand Burial!" Gaara stated as the sand went to crush but flowed around for a bit. "Sand Burial!" Gaara shouted again with a little more force. "Why won't it crush you?"

"Simple really." Ixy stated from within the sand bubble. "I have my own protection." She stated with a smirk. "And you fell right into my trap." She stated as blue-black light started to shine from small air holes in the sand. "Try this! Divine Buster!" She shouted as a massive beam erupted out of the sand cocoon nailing Gaara into a wall. "Surrender." Ixy stated as Gaara turned into sand.

"You are strong, you will make a great marker for my survival." Gaara stated as he had an insane smile on his face.

'Is this how people feel when they fought my Mirages?' Ixy thought as she backed up a bit. "Sorry mom…" She quietly stated with her head down. "Start the countdown…"

[Geistes Flammen Kugel?] Lionheart asked as Ixy jumped back a bit. [Fünf.] Lionheart stated as the blade switched to the gun mode. [Vier.] It stated again as the light in the sky became oddly colored. [Drei.]

"Don't worry, you might survive it." Ixy stated in a cold voice. "I've only used this once and it scared my friends."

[Zwei.] Lionheart stated as Ixy aimed Lionheart up to the sky.

"Shine bright my Flames of Victory." Ixy shouted.

[Eins.] Lionheart stated as she pulled the trigger.

"Spirit Flame Sphere!" Ixy shouted as her shot hit the ball and made a massive explosion striking everything in the arena floor and only the floor. "That should have… I don't believe it… I'm fighting Vivio all over again."

"You will not erase my existence…" Gaara stated as he struggled to stand up.

"Knock it off." Ixy stated as she placed the gun next to his head. "You want power, but you don't even think of the consequences of said power."

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked as he stood up shakily.

"The greater the power the more trouble it causes, the more you have to sacrifice to get it." Ixy stated as she looked at the lost kid. "Give up, live, and use that power you already have to make something of yourself. Only then can you find meaning to your own existence."

"You sound as if you been through the same thing?" Gaara stated as he fell to his knees.

"I have. My family dragged me out of it." Ixy stated with a smirk. "Anyways Gaara there is always a bigger fish, I know about people that can defeat me." Ixy stated as her sword opened up and two items dropped out of it. "Damn, you fought a brave fight, not many people make me use up two cartridges." Ixy stated as she slipped in two steal blocks into the sword. "Call it he isn't going to fight any longer."

"Winner Ixy Lanster." Genma shouted.

With the two kages…

"Where did you get a genin with that much power?" The Kazekage asked.

"Believe or not her family wondered into the village one day." Sarutobi replied making the other kage wince.

"Is her parents that strong?" The Kazekage asked making Sarutobi chuckle.

"Stronger that that, I have yet to see the limit of one of her parents." Sarutobi stated with a sad chuckle.

In the stands…

"Wow, she pulled off an amazing attack." Kurenai stated but frowned when she saw Subaru frown. "Is something wrong?"

"You can say that, what was that?" Subaru stated watching her daughter laugh. "Tia, that was similar to Starlight Breaker wasn't?"

"No, that was something completely different." Teana replied with a frown. "And also where did she learn Wing Road?"

"That was going to be my next question, I know I haven't showed her how to make one, in fact that it is nearly impossible for it to be recreated." Subaru stated as she narrowed her eyes. "And it broke too easily for it to be the real deal anyways."

With the other genins…

"Nice armor." Sasuke stated as she walked into the room.

"Thanks, not as flashy as my other one." Ixy stated with a smirk.

"Other one?" Naruto asked as the others look at her oddly.

'She beat my little brother… she beat my little brother; I'm going to enjoy beating you. But first…' Temari thought as she looked at the group of individuals that she has to go through. 'I can't believe that Garra lost.'

In another part of the arena…

"Baki, what does this mean for the plans?" Kankuro asked.

"Suna will not help." Baki replied as he did a signal and the sand forces withdrew. "Gaara was going to be our trump card, and he was defeated, which means that they might have ways to defeat him faster."

"And Father?" Kankuro asked.

"I'll deal with him later." Baki stated with a sigh. 'Why didn't the Kazekage signal that the invasion was over…'

In the field…

"Will Shino and Akadou please get ready for the next fight?" Genma asked as he stood waiting for the two genins to arrive. 'I hope this fight isn't as flashy as the two before hand.' He thought with a sigh.


	15. Finals anyone Pt 3

In the Arena…

"You are going to lose." Akadou stated as he rushed at Shino.

"You are foolish to engage an Aburame in close combat." Shino stated. "I had thought you would have figured that out."

"Yeah, but I absorb chakra as well." Akadou stated as he grabbed Shino's arm. "And now it is a stalemate."

"No. You lose." Shino stated as thousands of beetles appeared where Shino was standing. "It would take more than a rush to defeat a member of my clan." Shino stated making Akadou collapse in a heap.

"Winner Shino Aburame." Genma stated with a sigh. 'No more damage to the arena.'

With the rest of the genins…

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he sighed. "Just great… Whoa Naruto!" Shikamaru shouted as he crashed into the field. "Great, there goes my plan of forfeiting."

"Are you lazy?" Temari asked as she readied for a fight.

"It is too troublesome to always look for a fight all the time." Shikamaru replied as he sat up and Genma started the match.

"Too troublesome huh!" Temari shouted as she leaped into the air and came down with her fan closed at his last location. "For someone that lazy you can move quickly."

"Troublesome girl… Why is it that all the girls that I know and all the blondes I know are troublesome?" Shikamaru muttered in some despair. "Well no bother." He stated as a black line shot from his feet right at Temari, who leaped far enough away to avoid getting caught by the tendril.

"Like I'm going to fall for that attack." Temari stated as she looked at Shikamaru, who was smiling at her declaration that she wouldn't fall for it. "You are cocky that's for sure."

"I'm not, my mom would kill me if I beat a girl but would also kill me if I didn't fight at least one round." Shikamaru muttered making her look at him oddly.

In the stands a female was groaning as she put her hand on her face…

"Honey something wrong?" Shikaku asked as she nodded. "Does it refer to what our son just said?" another nod. "Troublesome."

With the other genins…

"I still don't see how he does that attack." Ixy stated as she saw the shadow retract. "I mean shouldn't that be impossible?"

"For his family, no. For any other family, yes." Ino stated as she sighed. "My family is known mind walkers."

"Yeah, don't do that on me though." Ixy stated as she frowned at the blonde in the field. "She isn't going to win is she?"

"The fight no, the round yes." Ino stated with a frown. "I know my friend."

"I see… Wait what!" Ixy stated as she looked at the blonde. "Why would he give her the victory?"

"To prove something. And more importantly his family has a thing about not hitting women… or is it the other way around…" Ino replied, as she looked thoughtful for a little bit. "The match has been decided as soon as the battle started."

"Great… Another thing my shield can't stop…" Ixy muttered in a sigh. "I'm lucky Naruto beat Neji or I would have forfeited."

"Huh, why?" Ino asked shocked.

"Gentle Fist can bypass my shield. And with how they fight that would be dangerous for me." Ixy stated with a sigh. "So I'm fighting Naruto instead which is a fight that will be remembered."

Back in the field…

'What is he waiting for…' Temari thought as the shadow tendril rushed at her and moved closer than before. 'The sun's angle… I got to finish this fight soon.' She thought before leaping back again and swinging the fan out and opened. "You are finished!" She shouted as her body froze. "What!"

"Shadow Possession successful." Shikamaru stated as he looked over his shoulder. "I'll let you see how."

"The ground?" Temari stated oddly as the shadow emerged from the soil to her.

"Not really, it took me a bit to correct the direction from it, your brother's attacks from the ground left pockets of darkness under the ground." Shikamaru stated with a smirk, before walking up to her, which forced her to do the same.

'Great… now what is he going to do?' Temari thought as her arm rose up with his.

"Proctor I surrender." Shikamaru stated with a smile.

"What! You won the fight?" Temari shouted with disdain.

"I don't like fighting girls. Anyways I told you my mom would kill me if I beat a girl." Shikamaru stated as he released the hold on her.

"I want to beat you fair and square." Temari stated with a glare.

"Beat me in Shogi." Shikamaru stated with a smirk.

With the others…

"I don't believe it." Ixy stated as she sighed.

"Yeah, still can't believe that I called that right. Normally he tries to prove me wrong." Ino stated as she sighed.

"That's a Nara for you." Sasuke stated as he smirked. "Better give me a run for my money Ino." Sasuke stated as he walked off.

"I plan to wipe that smile off your face." Ino stated with a smirk. "Hope to see you in the finals Ixy."


	16. Finals anyone Pt 4

Inside the arena…

"Are both of you ready?" Genma asked as he looked between the two and got a nod from both. "Begin!"

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball!" Sasuke stated as he spewed a fireball at Ino who ran from it. "You can't win if you don't fight back."

"I know that!" Ino shouted as ran around the ball. "Just needed some space to get around it. And it is…" Ino started to say when Sasuke dove to the side out of line of sight. "Damn it!"

"I'm not sticking to your visual sight." Sasuke stated making Ino sigh. "You thought this was going to be easy?"

"Not really." Ino muttered. "Just the same question to you."

"At first I thought it was going to be easy, now…" Sasuke stated as he smirked. "I know it will be."

"Can it Tomato boy." Ino stated as she attacked him with a right hook that surprised him when it connected and sent him flying. "I have near perfect chakra control, almost to the point that I can easily increase my strength." Ino stated as she flexed her arm in pain.

"But not so good at it that you don't feel the recoil." Sasuke stated as he rubbed his jaw. "I'm not going to let you hit me again like that." He stated as he started to do some hand seals. "Fire Style: Black Amber Rain."

"Huh?" Ino stated as Sasuke was covered in a black cloud of dirt. "What type of jutsu is that?"

"Wind Style: Burning Wind." Sasuke stated as the black cloud slowly moved towards Ino, than ignited making a swirling ball of flames.

"What is with you and fire?" Ino shouted as she leaped back a few feet and landed far enough away that it burned up.

"Those were some techniques that my brother created." Sasuke stated as he took a deep breath. "And now the finishing blow."

"I don't think so." Ino stated as she saw Sasuke run right at her. "Take this!" Ino shouted as she punched the ground causing a section of the battlefield to flip in the air.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Sasuke shouted as he black flipped till he was out of the shadow.

"I missed, was trying to break the ground not flip it." Ino stated as she started to breathe hard. "I got to end it soon."

"This is getting fun." Sasuke stated with a massive smirk.

In the stands…

"You were right. He does like stronger girls." Sakura stated to Teana.

"I thought as much and now seeing it means that I know who will win this fight." Teana stated making Sakura look surprised.

"You do?" Sakura asked as she looked at her long time friend and her crush fight some more.

"It is obvious to a trained eye to see who will win, but that doesn't mean that there will be a surprising attack somewhere in the battle." Subaru stated with a smirk on her face. "And where would the fun be if we were right all the time."

"I see." Sakura stated as she smiled. "I still have a long way to go."

"We all do." Teana stated as she frowned and looked up. ~The Cradle is already here… I thought we had a few more hours left.~

~You do, we arrived early just in case of a bigger fight, it looks like there will be a massive fight soon.~ Nanoha stated making both StarS members shudder. ~And yes I do know about the air amping up magic levels.~

"Is something wrong?" Kurenai asked as she saw them shiver.

"Not much, just a bad feeling is all." Subaru stated with a slight chuckle. "Hey Luft how's the sight from up there?"

"Good, Blonde is going to lose, and I'm not sure how though yet, it seems like he is testing her skills… waiting for something." Wirbelsturm stated making her master sigh. "At least I answered the question."

"I know…" Subaru stated with another sigh.

In the fight…

"You are getting tired." Sasuke stated as he leaped away from her.

"So are you." Ino retorted.

"This fight is over." Sasuke stated as he did a few more back flips and landed on the wall. "I'm going to end this with a single strike."

"A what!" Ino stated as she reached into her pouch and pulled out a kunai. "Like hell you are!"

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke stated as electricity ran from his hand and he bolted right at her.

"What the!" Ino stated as Sasuke closed in.

In the stands…

"You taught him your signature attack?" Asuma asked as he looked ready to help his student out but knew he wouldn't be fast enough.

"Odd." Subaru stated, as she looked surprised about something. "I didn't know Sasuke was into skinship."

"Subaru, that was an assassination attack." Kakashi stated before he frowned about a lack of something.

"You BASTARD!" Ino shouted as she slapped him. "You groped me!"

"If I kept that jutsu going you would be dead." Sasuke stated making her stop and look at him in shock. "I stopped it halfway to you, I'm not going to kill a comrade in arms over a pathetic contest." Sasuke stated as he started to walk away. "Just for your sake, you lost."

"I lost… I lost to a pervert!" Ino shouted as Genma stated that the winner was Sasuke.

In the Cradle…

"Wow that black haired kid almost had us going." Nanoha stated making the knights sigh. "What you knew he wasn't?"

"It was how he rushed at her, she could have side stepped that attack at any time." Signum stated with a smirk. "Also she wasn't prepared for a rush attack at that level."

"Actually, from what Ixy told me, he would have been able to correct for the side step." Vivio replied making the others look at the girl. "He has this freaky eye thing okay."

"So a Rare Skill huh." Harry stated awed.

"Well his entire family had it." Vivio stated getting another look. "His older brother killed the entire family but the reports that Subaru got her hands on state it wasn't just a random act."

"He planed to kill his own family?" Fate asked, as she looked angry.

"No, that was what is weird, the reports indicted that the older members was going to over throw the leaders of the village… Yet the reports, of the night of the event, reveals that he told his brother that he was testing his new found power out." Vivio stated as she looked odd at the differing reports.

"Scapegoat." Nanoha stated making the group look annoyed. "He made himself out as a scapegoat."

"Wonder who else knows." Harry stated as he looked at the screen. "Vivio how far are we to the temple that was detected?"

"Too far." Vivio stated before sighing. "And it is Ixy's turn to fight again. Did she have to use that attack last round?"


	17. Finals anyone Pt 5

Back in arena…

"Are the two of you ready?" Genma asked as he looked at the two teens. 'We might have to restructure the arena for next year if things get even more blown up.' He thought as they both nodded. "Begin!"

"Try this Ixy!" Naruto shouted as he rushed her and sent a right hook into the shroud and to everyone's amazement, but not Ixy's, it shattered. "How?" Naruto asked as he skidded from her dodge.

"A strong enough hit can break it." Ixy stated. "Though there are times that even strength alone can't break it." She stated as she brought out the gun and aimed it at him. "Shoot!" She commanded and shot six orbs right at Naruto and was shocked when Naruto went up in smoke. 'Wonder if it is due to him being that weird term… no Gaara would have broke it then… or it might have been the strength of his maybe…' Ixy thought as she dodged to her right as Naruto rose up in an uppercut only to be reduced to smoke by another shot. "Naruto you know you can't beat me like this." Ixy stated as she flipped the gun into a sword.

"I do." Naruto stated as he and five others leaped into the air surrounding her and latched on and promptly exploded. "Take this Ixy."

"Not bad, not bad at all." Ixy stated as she sat next to Naruto. "By the way."

"Bang!" Naruto stated as he exploded.

"You move fast for someone that mimicked a fighting style." Ixy stated as she landed from the dust cloud.

"What does it take to knock you down!" Naruto shouted as he rushed at her again making her looked at him sadly.

"This isn't how you fought Neji." Ixy stated as her eyes widened. "Nice try." She stated as she ducked under a wild haymaker from behind. "But Vivio has tried that tactic so often on me I have a sixth sense about it."

"Really?" Naruto asked as the ground ruptured sending her flying only for her to land on a blue-black roadway. "What is that?"

"Wing Road. I can only use it when I need a firm place to stand in a fight in the air." Ixy stated as she looked at Naruto. 'He has improved. I should have watched his training with mom.' She thought as she took several deep breaths. "Hey Naruto don't hold back. If you do you won't win." Ixy stated as she back-flipped off the roadway and landed on the ground.

"Right back at you Ixy." Naruto stated as he rushed at her and she did the same.

In the stands…

"I think Ixy is actually enjoying herself in a fight." Subaru stated making the jonins look at her. "Normally Ixy has to hold back due to her own physical strength and power, save for some of her teammates."

"True, but out of her teammates Naruto reminds me of Vivio and Einhart combined." Teana stated making Subaru nod. "And that would mean that Ixy will soon be showing off soon."

"She hasn't enjoyed a fight since the Intermid tournament." Subaru stated making Teana mutter something.

On the cradle…

"Oh boy…" Vivio stated as she looked giddy. "I want to fight him too!"

"Get in line." Einhart muttered also with a weird smirk.

"Should we be worried?" Nove asked with a straight face.

"Naw, they all tend to do that when they see an opponent that they want to fight." Nanoha stated with a sigh. "It got so bad that I took them all on just to calm them down after the Intermid tournament fiasco."

"Oh… So that is the Belkan Kings in them wanting to prove themselves?" Nove asked getting a nod. "And what happens if he defeats Ixy?"

"Then double their antics." Nanoha muttered. "For some reason they don't mind losing to another member… but one that can beat them… the gloves are buried…"

Back on the ground…

"You can regenerate?" Ixy asked with a giant smirk. "I'm going to have so much FUN!"

' **KIT MOVE!'** Naruto heard and he dodged the attack at the last second. "Ixy are you trying to kill me?" Naruto asked as he then noticed the look on her face. "Ixpellia?"

"I told you to come at me with everything!" Ixy stated as she stood up from her last attack as she aimed at him with her gunblade in gun mode. "If you don't I'm not going to be able to enjoy this any more."

"You want me to go full out not knowing what you are capable of?" Naruto asked as he looked surprised.

"Why not, you already showed that you could bypass my Kaiser Shroud. That means that I shouldn't hold back on you, but I rather not kill you." Ixy stated as she settled into a stance that looked odd with her holding a gun.

'She has to have a weakness…' Naruto thought as he leaped back and summoned more clones to help him. 'What that weakness is… what is it…'

"More of those clones?" Ixy stated as she started to dance through them and creating a massive dust cloud.

"Sexy… Whoa!" Naruto shouted as he dodged a shot.

"I'm not letting you get that one off." Ixy stated as the smoke cleared with her sword swing. "You have to beat me with skill not abusing my personal tastes."

'Damn…' Naruto thought as he sighed. "I guess it can't be helped."

"What can't be helped?" Ixy asked as Naruto charged at her creating more clones in the process and intermixing himself into the group.

"Now this is interesting." Ixy stated as she looked about the group. "Thirty-five to one. My kind of odds." She stated as she started to defeat all the clones with shots and slashes leaving only four left. "I missed four?"

"No, I created more while you were killing the others." One of them stated as even more clones appeared.

"Endless Army…" Ixy stated with a smirk. "I'm really going to enjoy this fight."

' **Kit dodge to the left!'**  Naruto heard but ducked under the swing and got blown back by a blast of wind that defeated all the clones. "How?"

"Sonic Slash." Ixy stated as she walked over to him. "It's over."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Yes, one the one behind me would have moved in for the killing blow if you were a clone." Ixy stated as she hovered her sword over his body. "As such we are in a checkmate situation. "I win because if your clone attacks I win."

"Proctor I give." Naruto stated with a sigh as the clone dispersed.

"If it means anything, you gave me a great fight." Ixy stated with a friendly smile. "I haven't let loose like that in years."

"I can see what you mean by killing me, I had to substitute with a clone a few times to prevent myself from getting killed." Naruto stated as he looked at her.

"I got a little too into the match." Ixy stated as she walked to the rest of the genin.

"Wait, Ixy, you are in the next match." Genma stated making her stop.

"Wha… don't I get a break?" Ixy asked as she blinked.

"Good luck Ix." Naruto stated as he walked off.

"It's Ixy!" Ixy corrected as she sighed. "Might as well make this short."


	18. Finals anyone Pt 6

In the arena…

"Ready fight!" Genma shouted as Shino leaped back from Ixy who shot at his last location.

"Hold still!" Ixy shouted as she started to fire more rounds into the spots that Shino was leaping to. "I want to end this quickly."

"I figured." Shino stated as Ixy stopped and leaped back when a bug swarm slammed into the spot. "You were so focused on attacking me that you didn't see that attack coming."

"I've had it with BUGS!" Ixy shouted as she was surrounded by fire. "First that forest… now you… I just want a simple fight!" Ixy stated as she rocketed at Shino still covered by flames.

'This was not in my calculations.' Shino thought as he dodged the initial swipe of her sword and most of the attacks that followed suit. "I take it your dislike is from all the mosquitoes that inhabit the forest?" Shino stated as he blocked Lionheart with two kamas.

"You are good, but nice secret you kept." Ixy stated as she spun around and sliced upwards breaking Shino's guard and slicing the coat into ribbons. "I thought as much. Hayate's trick she taught me never fails."

"You…" Shino stated as the coat fell apart revealing a slim figure and a bit of a bump in the chest.

In the stands…

"I was on a team full of girls." Kiba muttered with his head down. "I'm stuck in the estrogen sea…"

"Yeah without a paddle too." Sakura stated making Kiba cringe. "Damn she is bigger than me."

"Stop comparing." Teana muttered as she sighed. "You will bloom one day." She stated as she watched her daughter's mishap.

~Oh stop comparing huh, you still compare yourself with the other members of the division.~ Subaru chided as she smirked. "Ixy is being Ixy."

~Mine will grow… I just know it.~ Teana replied with a mental sigh.

Back in the arena…

"You are evil." Shino stated as she glared at the redhead.

"I'm not evil, just was wondering what you were… are they moving under your skin?" Ixy asked as she blinked.

"They use my body as their hive." Shino stated as she rushed at Ixy with both kamas at the ready.

"Typical." Ixy stated as she collapsed the sword into the gun aimed and fired it point blank. "If I wasn't taken… I would like to talk to you more as you are hot." Ixy stated as the dust disappeared revealing that Ixy stood over Shino with her gun aimed at the head. "Now can I have a break?" Ixy asked as she looked at Genma with a demented smile.

While the genin were switching…

"Nice but next time try finesse." Sasuke stated to Ixy as he passed her by. "I want a fight that lasts longer than Naruto's."

"You may try…" Ixy stated as she looked at the glared sent to her by Temari. "But you have to get past her first. She wants to fight me, why I don't know."

"You beat her youngest brother." Sasuke stated as he shrugged and went to the field.

"How is she your teammate?" Temari asked as she got to her place.

"Long story." Sasuke stated as he smirked. "And you will lose, if you fight with anger."

"I will get revenge for my little brother!" Temari shouted as she readied herself for the fight.

"Begin." Genma stated as a hurricane level windblast slammed into Sasuke but that Sasuke became a murder of crows.

"Crows?" Temari stated surprised.

"I know right?" Sasuke stated with an odd smile on his face. "While training with my sensei, I learned some little tricks that my brother uses."

"Don't take me lightly!" Temari shouted as she slammed her fan into Sasuke but was oddly irked that this one too became a murder of crows. 'Wait… brother… Uchiha clan… Itachi… this is a genjutsu!' She thought as she compressed her chakra and saw it waver but reformed just as perfect as it was. "What is this?" Temari asked as she backed up.

"Damn…" Sasuke stated as the genjutsu broke. "You just had to try to break it." He stated as he covered one of his eyes and was breathing heavily.

"So that was one of the fabled Uchiha illusions." Temari stated awed. "I almost fell for it too."

"But you didn't." Sasuke stated as he stood back up with his eyes black. 'Was planning to use that on Ixy, but I wanted to see if it would work. It does, but it is too taxing for me to use.' Sasuke thought as he pulled out a sword.

"Nice sword." Temari stated as she opened her fan to three moons. "Try this on!" Temari shouted as she fired off another windblast at Sasuke only for him to dissolve into another murder of crows.

In the stands…

"Why is she just standing there?" Subaru asked as she saw that Sasuke was panting with his hands in a seal. "Is he making the world go funky on her?"

"Yeah." Kurenai replied. "But how I don't know."

"Dojutsu." Kakashi stated with a frown. "And I didn't teach him those."

"Then where did he learn them?" Teana asked as she narrowed her eyes, as Sasuke slowly moved to Temari.

Back in the arena…

'Did he catch me again?' Temari thought as she looked for the younger teen. 'Wait where is the referee?' She thought as she narrowed her eyes again. "You got me again with that weird effect." Temari stated as she put her hands together. "Kai!"

"Good job." Sasuke stated as he put a sword at the center of her chest. "It's over."

"How?" Temari asked as she glared at the teen.

"I'm an Uchiha, do you think I'm going to give up my clan's secret?" Sasuke asked in a deadpan.

"Good point." Temari muttered as she sighed. "I lost and this time no forfeiting."

"I'm not like the Nara." Sasuke stated as he sheathed the sword. "Word of advice, work on your detection skills."

"I'll do that." Temari stated as she groaned. "That's twice I lost."

"Don't feel bad, most people don't get to fight an Uchiha and live to talk about it." Genma stated making her look at him. "The wars, the only way to defeat an Uchiha is with two people."

"Stop giving my secrets out!" Sasuke stated with a frown. "But that is true. Once locked in a genjutsu from my family you are guaranteed to lose."

"But I broke it… didn't I?" Temari asked.

"Nope." Sasuke stated with an odd smirk. "Who knows you might still be in one or you might have broken free."

"I hate you." Temari muttered as she rubbed her head. "First that kid defeating me with his head and you win by screwing around with mine."

"Thanks." Sasuke stated as he sat down.

"There will be a fifteen minute break."

"ARGH!" Ixy's voice was heard.

"You did that on purpose?" Sasuke asked as he laid out and stretched.

"No, advisor's orders." Genma muttered as he sighed. "Seems that they want you to win."

"Oh… did it ever occur to them that Ixy might be too powerful…" Sasuke stated as he just groaned. " I should have done a Nara."

"What?" Genma asked he looked at the Uchiha.

"Ixy is going to beat me." Sasuke muttered as he sat up. "Can I have a food pill?"

"Why?" Genma asked as he heard Ixy walk into the field. "You going to rest?"

"Yeah." Ixy stated as she sat down. "Better bring your best."

"Likewise." Sasuke stated with a sigh. "I'm screwed aren't I?"

"Maybe." Ixy stated as she smiled but it fell. "Something doesn't feel right."

"I know right?" Sasuke stated with a frown.


	19. Finals anyone Pt 7

After fifteen minutes passed…

"Ready…" Genma stated as he looked at the two fighters and paled. "Begin!" Genma stated as he leaped back as Ixy quickly dodged Sasuke's extending sword swing.

"Damn, I need to aim it." Sasuke muttered as it retracted and he charged at Ixy who quickly spun around and shot at him. "You got to do better than that!" He stated as he ducked the shots and came swinging up at her only for her to disappear as she became pixilated. "A clone?"

"Yes a clone." Ixy stated as she sat on a blueish-black walkway. "I mean you saw all my fights. Not once did you think to look up."

"Normally ninjas don't fly." Sasuke stated as he took a deep breath. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball!" He shouted before exhaling a flaming sphere.

"Boring." Ixy stated as she aimed at the sphere. "Cross Fire." Ixy stated as she fired six orbs into the sphere and it exploded. "I told you to bring your… why are there feathers raining?"

"Feathers?" Sasuke asked as he saw them too. "Genjutsu?"

"You two…" Genma started to say when Ixy looked highly annoyed.

"First the Intermid… now this… can I be in a tournament that isn't interrupted by some egotistical megalomaniac with illusions of being the biggest threat to all that live?" Ixy asked as she stood up. "Lionheart."

[Ritter Rüstung Kampf Modus.] Lionheart stated changing Ixy's armor into a more combat armor than the one she used in the exams. [Soll ich kündigen die Ritter Rüstung Prüfung Modus?]  _ **(Knight Armor Fight Mode. Shall I terminate the Knight Armor Exam Mode?)**_

"No, I actually liked that one. Not as flashy as this one, but not as defensive too." Ixy stated as she looked about and narrowed her eyes. "Hey, the exams are canned right?"

"Yeah, why?" Genma asked as he looked at her in surprise. 'Did her outfit change?'

"Good, I just saw someone that I want to get rid of." Ixy stated as she ran towards the Kage box's roof, that just acquired a barrier.

"What will… where did he disappear to?" Genma asked as a black hooded person jumped into the arena. "So you are a traitor?"

In the stands…

"You do know that our boss will look at this and come in now right?" Subaru stated as she blocked a Sound ninja and hammered him in the gut sending him flying off. "I mean… we have what…"

"Four seconds." Teana stated as she shot another coming up from behind Subaru.

"Four seconds for what?" Sakura asked as fifteen Sound ninjas just went flying. "Wha…"

"Come On! I was expecting a fight." Vita stated as she held a giant hammer over her shoulders, and Sakura just looked at the chest.

"Damn it…" Sakura muttered as she just sighed.

"What?" Vita asked as those fifteen just got back on there feet and charged at her again. "FORE!" Vita stated as she swung again sending them into the air.

"Teach me." Sakura pleaded to the hammer knight.

"Subaru…" Vita started to say when Subaru was pointing to Teana. "Wait… You?"

"Sakura, what did I say about no fangirl moments?" Teana muttered as she sighed.

"Not to have them anymore… But she can't be that bad of a teacher…" Sakura stated as she saw both pale. "Wait is she the one that trained you?"

"One of their instructors." Vita replied as she smirked. "So which way did she teach you down and dirty or high and mighty?"

"High and dirty." Teana stated making Vita flinch. "I taught her like Stars one."

"You are becoming the Second Coming." Vita muttered which made Teana sigh. "Yup that is your nickname now."

"Huh?" Sakura asked as she looked at the knight.

"The Second Coming of the White Devil." Vita stated as a wave of pink balls just slammed into giant snakes at the city walls.

"She is here!" Subaru asked as another volley just nailed the same critters again. "I guess so…"

~What's this about a Second Coming, Vita?~ Nanoha asked as Vita started to laugh.

~Teana just used your style of training.~ Vita replied as she looked about the area. "Damn is there anyone that can take a hit from my hammer?"

"Vivio." Teana muttered. "Einhart. Ixy." She continued to mutter.

"Without those three." Vita restated as she glared at the younger mage.

With Ixy…

"I wouldn't touch that barrier." A masked person stated to her as she landed.

"Why?" Ixy asked as she spun her sword.

"It has a nasty bite." He replied.

"Well take this then." Ixy stated as she thrust her sword into the barrier.

[Schildbruch.] Lionheart stated as the barrier gained a little hole in it, well big enough for her to fit through.  _ **(Shield Break.)**_

"How?" That masked guy asked as she leaped through and the barrier repaired.

"Sorry…" Ixy stated as she ran into the firefight.

In the city…

"Oh look a girl with a broken sword." A leader of a pack of Sound Ninjas stated as they charged at Haku who had her sword drawn.

"Fools." Haku stated as she sliced into one and cut him in two and now holding a longer sword. "I'm Momochi Haku, the wielder of Kubikiribōchō." She stated as they watched the sword slowly reform into a longer but not whole.

"What the hell?" One of them stated as they backed up. "No way is that sword repairing itself."

"Yeah it has to be a genjutsu." Another one stated as they leaped at her and was cut down by the now even longer blade and now only was missing enough to form the tip.

"Kubikiribōchō is thirsty and it wants your blood." Haku stated with a somewhat demonic voice making them back off from her. "I didn't say you could leave did I." Haku stated as she slowly walked up to them. "You just witnessed something that I don't want known." Haku stated as she rushed at them but leaped back as a fiery arrow just exploded the group into bits. "Hey!"

"My apologies." Signum stated as she landed with her flaming wings still burning. "They were beneath toying with."

"I know, I just wanted to finish fixing the sword." Haku stated as she placed it in a pool of blood and it regained the tip.

"A sword that repairs itself." Signum stated as they both saw more enemies approach.

"Whose side are you on?" Haku asked as she finally noticed no headband.

"A side that is here for their missing members." Signum replied as her bow changed to a sword and sheathe. "I'm Signum, General of the Raging Fire, and also called Lightning Two."

"If you are Fire, why are you known as Lightning Two?" Haku asked as she saw that the group charge at them.

"Group name." Signum replied as she joined Haku in battle.

In the air above Konoha…

"Sun One and Three, reinforce the east wall. Star Eight and Lighting Eight help your mother." Harry ordered as he floated in the air talking into a screen. "Long Arch Four, find the medics and give them support." He ordered as he looked about the battlefield. "Lightning One, where are you?"

~I'm going to help someone out in the arena that we were watching the fights in.~ Fate replied.

In said arena…

"So you figured it out." Kabuto stated as he charged in for the kill only to dodge at the last second as a scythe nearly beheaded him. "Whoa."

"Thanks but who are you?" Genma asked as he noticed the serious expression on her face.

"I'm Fate." She replied making him groan. "That is my name." She stated as she held the scythe ready for another swing.

"You do know that I'm out of range of that…" Kabuto started to say when she swung the scythe.

[Haken Saber.] Bardiche stated as a yellow blade flew at him. [Blitz Rush.]

"What!" Kabuto stated as he was cut cleanly in two.

On the rooftop with Ixy…

'Crap she is here.' Orochimaru thought as he saw his sensei flinch with some despair. "Getting help from a child?"

"Actually, I came here to get rid of you after all you did run from me in the forest." Ixy stated as she settled into a stance.

"Well, I guess that I have no choice." Orochimaru stated as he started to go through handseals that made Ixy twitch. "One!" A coffin rose out of the roof. "Two!" He stated as another one rose up.

"We got to prevent the third." Sarutobi stated as Ixy twitched again. "You okay?"

"I'm fine… I think." Ixy stated as a third coffin rose up while they were talking.

"Three." Orochimaru stated as he smirked. "Impure World Resurrection."

"Wait what?" Ixy stated shocked as her body gave another shiver. "I see." Ixy stated as she touched her chest and a ball came out. "You wanted out."

"What is that?" Both Orochimaru and Sarutobi asked at the same time.

"Bereich von Leben und Tod. Also the control orb of my Mirages." Ixy stated as she smiled. "Leben zurück." She stated as her array appeared under all three coffins. "You know I got to thank Mary for fixing it." She stated with a very evil smile.  _ **(Sphere of Life and Death. Life return.)**_

"What do you mean?" Orochimaru asked as the coffin lids opened up and the three sound genin dropped out and they all groaned, but the oddest fact is that three more people walked out of each coffins.

"I can grant life back to those being resurrected, just once." Ixy stated as she put the orb back into her body and sighed. "And it only works once on that person regardless."


	20. Fighting for the Village

On the roof…

"Sarutobi, you've gotten older." Tobirama stated as looked at his replacement. "Wait… that was my jutsu that revived us."

"I don't think it was." Minato replied as he looked at the teens in front of the coffins. "Or something interfered with it."

"Who are you?" Tobirama asked as he saw Minato.

"I was Sarutobi's replacement. Had to seal the Kyuubi into a new host after it was released by someone." Minato stated as he looked over to the third. "How many years?"

"Twelve." Sarutobi replied making Orochimaru actually look surprised. "I could use your assistance with my ex-student, that turned traitor."

"Sure." Tobirama stated as he grabbed his brother, Hashirama, and appeared next to Sarutobi, followed closely by Minato. "I see so Edo Tensei wasn't the only one that was replicated."

"It took me a bit to figure out how to do it myself." Minato replied. "If it wasn't for my wife, I would never have figured it out."

"I see." Tobirama sighed.

"Orochimaru, would you like our assistance?" Sakon asked as the odds had turned vastly against their leader.

"I do… this has turn vastly away from my plans that I had." Orochimaru stated as he frowned at the five in front of him. "You have interfered for the last time girl."

"You can't take the fact that a girl can beat you, or that you need to learn that people have to die." Ixy stated making Sarutobi look at her. "That orb has its own curse."

"So you wouldn't mind giving it to me?" Orochimaru asked as he smiled.

"Sorry, but that curse would kill you. It has to be someone of the Galean Bloodline." Ixy stated as she sighed. "And for all I know I'm the last one."

"That's not good." Orochimaru stated as he frowned. "I'm going to kill Sarutobi, you take care of the rest." Orochimaru ordered when the Sound Four surrounded the group.

"Change of Plans!" Ixy shouted as she leaped at him making him dodge her. "Take care of those fools!" Ixy shouted as she started to make Orochimaru back off. "I'm going to make you pay for running from me in the forest and for INTERUPTING ANOTHER TOURNAMENT THAT I'M PARTICIPATING IN!" She states right as she bisects him from under his lungs.

"Do you know how much chakra it takes to restore that much of my body!" Orochimaru snaps as he pulled himself out of his own mouth fully healed.

"This is going to take some time…" Ixy muttered as she gained a dark look.

With the rest of the members of Riot Force, minus a few members…

"Okay, where's Ixy?" Subaru asked as she got to the others. "Hi Haku. Wasn't that a stub?" Subaru asked as she looked at the sword in Haku's hand.

"It was…" Haku replied before sighing. "So this is the group you are normally with?"

"Yeah, pretty powerful aren't they?" Subaru replied as she looked about.

"Your daughter is currently fighting in a five on five fight with the instigator of these events." Harry stated as he landed.

"I'm going to intervene." Subaru stated as she started to float.

"We need to know what is going on here. What is with the tournament?" Harry asked as Genma looked at Harry.

"Lesser form of War." Genma stated as he shrugged. "The genins fight it out to show the other country's that we can do better business."

"And that red-head that Ixy fought?" Hermione asked as she walked up dragging a woman by a trench coat. "Does she attack anyone that can summon snakes?"

"You can summon snakes?" Genma asked as he looked at Anko. "If yes, she had a bad experience with one, her own teacher." He replied as he looked at the purple barrier. "And at the moment he is the one that is attacking the village."

"I see." Hermione stated as she let Anko go. "Please don't attack me again."

"You are strong." Anko stated as she sat up. "I wonder what is going to happen now."

"That barrier is falling apart." Nanoha stated as she sighed. "I'm lucky that Vivio is stuck on the ship."

At another location…

"Are you sure?" A male sound ninja stated as he looked at the redheaded sand ninja. "I mean he could kill us."

"Orochimaru's orders. We have to incite the beast for the plan to work." Another male sound ninja stated as they both felt another person enter the room.

"And why would you attack someone in an infirmary?" Otto asked as she looked at the two.

"Get rid of her while…" He started to say when a green ball slammed into the other guy's chest sending him airborne and into the far wall.

"Last chance." Otto stated as she smirked as a green ball floated next to her. "Sonic Snipe." The ball stopped lazily floating. "Shoot." Otto stated as the ball impacted with the only one left. "He is cute." Otto stated as she sighed. "But too young, well there is waiting."

"Who are you?" Temari asked as she held her fan out to attack.

"Not looking for a fight." Otto replied as she pointed to the far wall. "Heard them talking and decided to step in."

"Oh. That's my youngest brother." Temari stated as she walked up to the other girl. "Thanks."

"No problem." Otto stated as she looked out a window. 'Why am I the odd one out… I actually like guys.'

Back in the Kage + one vs. the Sound Four and Orochimaru…

"Fuck!" Tayuya cursed as she was wrapped up in a wood binding that left no room for escape. "I will gut you out and flambé the results."

"Just like my wife." Hashirama muttered. "You wouldn't happen to be an Uzumaki would you?"

"How the fuck would I know? I'm a fucking orphan." Tayuya shouted as she struggled and then sighed. "Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"I could if I wanted to, I'm just doing that to make sure we have someone to question after all this." Hashirama replied.

In another section…

"Stay still!" Kidomaru shouted as he fired an arrow at the blonde kage only to miss and feel something stab him from behind. "How?"

"I marked you at the start of our little fight." Minato replied with a smile. "You never had a chance." He stated as he looked over to see Sarutobi having trouble with the twins. 'Well he is old…' He thought before appearing next to his predecessor. "Need a hand?" Minato asked as Tobirama appeared as well blocking another attack for Sarutobi.

"Mine's down too." Tobirama stated as he looked at Minato and they easily defeated the last member before looking over to Ixy's fight with the snake. "I'm amazed that she is keeping him on his toes like that."

"Her family is all like that." Sarutobi replied before frowning as the barrier collapsed on itself.

With the last two fighters…

'They failed me.' Orochimaru thought as he dodged another attack from Ixy narrowly avoiding getting his head removed. "I'll be back and…"

"Gefängnis der Magie." Ixy stated as a bubble field appeared around her and Orochimaru. "The only way for this field to drop is if I die or I allow it."

"I shall not fail to destroy this place if it is the last thing I do!" Orochimaru shouted as he rushed at her only to realize that she wanted him to do that.

"Goodbye." Ixy stated a she sliced and the body dissolved into mud. "Last ditch switch."

"You are annoying." Orochimaru stated as he didn't look happy."

"You are too." Ixy stated as she sighed. "Arise from the fallen. Become my army. Come forth my puppets." Ixy chanted as she gained a smile. "I couldn't have done this if I didn't trap us in here."

"Do what?" Orochimaru asked as he then noticed blob like creatures started to rise from the rooftop itself. "What are they?"

"Those are my Mirages." Ixy stated as she looked at the Sanin. "Something that you will never be able to beat."

"They don't look like much." Orochimaru chided as he was rushed by two of them. "And they are quite dumb." He stated as he quickly summoned two snakes to deal with them.

"Oh goody, you actually found out that they are easy to kill." Ixy stated as she started to laugh. "Which is ironic as they double as suicide bombs. Those that can beat them still die to them." She stated with an evil grin on her face. "As I said before. Goodbye." She stated as the explosion rippled the prison's barrier walls and her own shroud. "That's a sight I will never forget."


	21. Disorder

A few hours later…

"Who are these people, Sarutobi?" Danzo asked as he stormed into the Kage's office.

"Is that how you talk to the leader of the village?" Hashirama asked as he leaned against the wall looking at the older man.

"The first!" Danzo sputtered, as he looked surprised. "I was just worried that we might get attacked again."

"You did a nice job of helping our wayward members." Harry stated as he sat in a chair. "I was talking to your village leader about the fact that a third of the forces didn't even lift a finger to aid the village."

'Damn, my orders for them was to stay out of sight.' Danzo thought as he looked at the group.

"I thought I told you to disband that group of yours." Minato stated as he sighed. "I also want to know why my last wishes wasn't carried out."

"I haven't done anything to the boy." Danzo stated as he went for the door. "I see you have it under control."

"Danzo sit down." Tobirama ordered as he looked at his student. "Want to know why I didn't chose you to lead?"

"What do you mean, you said I didn't have the qualities that were needed." Danzo stated in some anger.

"You started some of the messes that plague the village now, and you didn't even think for a moment that it might come around and bite back." Tobirama stated as he sighed. "A village leader needs to see the outcome of every action, not for the short term effects but also the long term effects those actions will take."

"I do think about the effects and none of my actions warranted that comment." Danzo stated.

"I beg to differ." Sarutobi stated as he pulled out a report. "I've been getting Itachi's mission reports about a little group he has infiltrated for us."

"I think I've heard of this group, Akatsuki." Danzo stated as Sarutobi nodded.

"The leader that is in charge of all actions is none other than an Ami ninja with a beef against Konoha, that you created."

"He survived with all those injuries." Danzo stated surprised. "I'm surprised that you haven't ordered Itachi to finish the job."

"That isn't the problem, from what Itachi reported is that the leader is one of six different people, each with their own power and each power that they use is vastly under estimated, and they all know what the others see." Sarutobi stated as he sighed. "Seeing that you created this monster, means that your actions did nothing more than endanger more of our forces just to move ahead of the other villages.

"I was meaning to ask, could one of my members see exactly how well trained your forces are, starting with the group of teens that was accompanied by one of ours." Harry asked as he smiled a little. "Off the record of course don't want to make them look too bad."

"You are that confidant that your member can take on all of them?" Sarutobi asked as his eyes widen.

"Not all at once, I was thinking more like their teams and go from there." Harry stated as he started to smile more.

"I can see that being fair." Sarutobi stated as he stood up. "But there is one more thing to talk about. Minato you can have the hat back."

"Sorry, I already died there once." Minato stated as he chuckled. "Plus the village didn't listen to my last order, and took my death out on my son."

"So who to chose?" Hashirama stated as he sighed.

"How about you decide after we see how well you really trained." Harry stated as he sighed. "You might come up with a list while you watch."

"Do you mind if I come along?" Danzo asked.

"You need to release those under your seal, and release them back into the AMBU forces." Minato stated as he walked to the door. "Maybe you should call in both of your students."

"I think I might; one, you three do need a medical check up." Sarutobi stated, as he looked surprised about something. "So where is the young lady at anyways?"

"Being tied to a bed most likely." Harry muttered as he sighed.

Up in the Captain's Quarters…

"Vivio! Let me go now!" Ixy shouted as she struggled against several binds on her arms and legs.

"You still need to be punished." Vivio stated as she inched closer to her friend.

"Yeah, eight months, Ixy. Eight months and we are cashing it all in." Einhart stated as they both jumped but ended up bound by yellow binds.

"MOM!" Vivio shouted as she sighed. "That is embarrassing."

"Dispel the binds and I'll let you two go." Fate stated as the binds vanished from Ixy and so did the yellow ones. "Good." Fate stated as she closed the door and sealed it. "Have fun."

At a training ground…

"Alright, I would like to see how well their teachers trained them first." Nanoha stated as she walked away from the others.

"And how would you like to do that?" Sarutobi asked as Nanoha smirked.

"I want to go against the entire team one at a time, thus team ten, then nine, then eight, and finally seven." Nanoha stated as she pointed to the groups.

"Why seven last?" Kiba asked, as he looked annoyed.

"None of the other teams will be watching what goes on in the spars." Nanoha stated as she looked at the leader. "I'll give someone a message for the next team."

That seems fair." Shino stated as she glared at her loudmouth teammate. "You just made sure that the other teams enter this fight with little preparation."

"So…" Kiba stated as they were being led off.

"That includes us." Shino replied as she looked at the other clearing.

Back with Nanoha and team ten…

"All you have to do is knock me down and keep me there." Nanoha stated as she prepped for the fight.

"Ino, stay back and give support as needed. Chouji get her immobile." Shikamaru stated as Ino started to do hand seals for a jutsu when Nanoha dodged a punch from Chouji and gave him an uppercut.

"Chouji!" Ino shouted surprised and then she narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going to let you hurt my best friend like that." She stated as she moved her hands over her chest. "Mind Confuse…" She started to say but was shocked to see a pink sphere in her face.

"You and the big boy are out." Nanoha stated as her body froze.

"Shadow… Possession… successful." Shikamaru stated as he looked like he was having trouble holding her.

"Oh this…" Nanoha stated as sighed. "Pretty good bind, even if it is invisible." She stated as she started to be able to move. "I was trained by someone that is highly skilled in binds. Axel shooter." Nanoha stated as hundreds of little pink balls of light appeared between her and Shikamaru. "Game over."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru stated as he passed out.

"We lost…" Ino stated, as she helped Chouji get up. "I guess we do need more work." Ino muttered as she looked at the four Hokages.

"Not your fault. I'm one of the best at what I do." Nanoha stated as she looked at the younger blonde. "You lost your focus when your teammate was knocked out. And you two… it might not be a good idea to vent on them…" Nanoha muttered the last part as she sighed. "I over did it again."

After a few moments…

'Hmmm… I can't tell what this group's focus is… but judging by the tournament, that one is close combat.' Nanoha thought as she looked at Neji but the green clad teen rushed right at her surprising her with a kick that sent her flying through trees. 'Don't let that one hit me again.' Nanoha thought as she looked around. "Not pressing your advantage is going to cost you!" Nanoha stated as she stood up only to fade away when several swords, knives, and an ax landed at the last spot she was at. "Not bad but you missed."

"I never miss!" Tenten shouted as even more sharp objects rained at her location.

"Not bad." Nanoha stated as she appeared behind the teen. "But it doesn't matter if your target can teleport."

"Teleport?" Tenten stated as her eyes widened. "Crap!"

"You are out." Nanoha stated as she spun Raising Heart around and caught a roundhouse kick with it. "And you need to lighten the load on those weights." She stated as she pushed against Lee's strength. "You will cause more damage that way than if you got injured in a fight." She stated as she felt an odd effect near her. 'Rare Skill… must be the third member.'

"Eight Triagrams: Sixty-Four Palms!" Neji stated as he rushed right at her only to move through her.

[Flash Move.] Raising Heart stated as Neji's eyes widened. [Flash Impact.] Was stated as Raising Heart was slammed into Lee's back.

"You are fast… but…" Neji was shocked to see Nanoha pull the weights off Lee's legs and growl.

"Who is the moronic teacher that decided to train a kid with weights that weigh over sixty kilos?" Nanoha asked as she hefted the weight. "Sooner or later that much weight would cripple him, more so if he wants to improve the amount. I should know."

Nanoha muttered as she recalled a discussion with Lindy about her first Blaster system. "The human body can only take so much stress before it falls apart."

"Well enough of the discussion!" Neji stated as he leaped at her only to be bound up and held in the air.

"I'm not finished yet. Not a single one showed any skill in tactics, skills in any field that isn't combat with weapons. And has made one of them far weaker than he could be." Nanoha stated making Gai walk up and looking mad.

"How dare you?" Gai shouted as he spun around and she caught his leg.

"Like teacher like student. You are slowly destroying your body for a small boost in strength." Nanoha stated as she pushed the leg away. "I have something similar to that as well."

"Is that so?" Gai asked.

"Blaster system Limit one." Nanoha stated, under her breath before looking right at Gai. "Every hit I do or take damages me in the process and I gain such a massive boost that it makes it seem that I don't even feel it."

"That feels like seven of the eight inner gates…" Gai stated as he feel to his knees in surprise.

"Nanoha turn that off!" Harry ordered. "You told me, that has too many failures in it."

"I know, blaster off." Nanoha stated as she wobbled a bit. "But you focused too much on one field that they will fall to someone like me."

"Lee can't have skills in other fields, he only has taijutsu to work with." Gai stated as Nanoha looked oddly.

"I see, but if you constantly train like that, more so in that fashion, you will do more harm than good." Nanoha stated as she sighed. "They did pretty well, if they were against untrained targets."

As Nanoha leaned against a tree…

~What were you thinking?~ Harry asked as he looked at her.

~I lost my temper. They were damaging their own bodies with that type of training… Hayate told me what happened to me in her other timeline… I died using that system on top of the fact that when I was twelve I had a massive injury that left me in the hospital for months, all because I overworked myself into that situation.~ Nanoha replied getting a sigh from Harry.

~She told me about that too.~ Harry stated as he saw the next team walk into the field. ~You sure you want to go against the rest?~

~I'm fine, just standing there is like Hermione's full drive, no issue.~ Nanoha stated as she smiled. ~I just wobbled because my body wanted the extra power, I think I'm addicted to the Blaster system.~


	22. Training with the Devil

After a few moments…

"I'm ready to fight!" Kiba stated as he looked at Nanoha with a smirk. "You are going down."

"We shall see. Bragging before a fight isn't going to give you an edge." Nanoha stated with a sigh. "If that was true… than you will not be able to best me at all." Nanoha stated as she looked at Kiba dead on.

"Wow… so no bravado." Kiba stated as he shivered. "Still you are going to have a hard time taking us down."

"Kiba, plan d." Shino stated as she stood in the back. "If that fails plan c."

"Got it." Kiba replied as he looked at Hinata.

"Already have a plan?" Nanoha asked as she started to hover. "After the previous two teams didn't show me much, I'm actually amazed."

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as another Kiba landed behind Nanoha. "Take this!"

"A second image?" Nanoha asked as Kiba and then by Akamaru decked her. "Can't be… Twins?" Nanoha asked as she skids on the ground. "Bugs… You are working together." Nanoha stated as Hinata leaped into close range and started to jab at her but only got one grazing blow. 'Pale eyes = no glancing blows, I can't feel my right arm… Dog twins = close combat at high speeds… and bug girl = don't know what she does…'

"We got her on the ropes." Kiba stated with a smile that turned to a frown. "Hinata, you did hit her right?"

"Only a glancing blow, she has good reflexes." Hinata replied as she took a deep breath. "We go to plan b, not c."

"Hinata, good choice." Shino stated as a wave of bugs slammed into Nanoha, or appeared to have slammed into her.

[Flash Move.] Raising Heart stated as Nanoha appeared next to the Kiba clones.

"Axel Shooter Shoot!" Nanoha shouted as she blasted one of the two Kibas with a barrage of pink bullets.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba shouted as the jutsu expired revealing a small dog that took the hits. "You…"

"I missed." Nanoha stated as she looked at the team.

"You…" Kiba stated again as he looked a little more feral.

"Kiba stick to the plan!" Shino shouted as Kiba just leaped at Nanoha disregarding his safety.

"I'm going to knock you down for that!" Kiba shouted as he attacked Nanoha relentlessly with different attacks and movements that made her fight more defensively that she actually started to smile.

'He fights better when he is mad…' Nanoha thought as she dodged another attack. 'Reminds me of training with Subaru.'

"Stop dodging me!" Kiba shouted as he leaped back and leaped forward turning into a twister.

"Not bad." Nanoha stated as she pointed Raising Heart at him. "Shoot." As a wave of pink spheres impacted against the twister and Kiba hit the ground out cold. "Now for the two of you."

"Great." Shino muttered as she backed up.

"Now you are down!" Nanoha shouted as she appeared next to Shino slamming downward but was shocked when she split Shino in two, but was not happy that she was soon covered in bugs.

"You lose." Shino stated before getting a bad feeling.

[Barrier Burst.] Raising Heart stated as an explosion revealed Nanoha standing without her jacket.

"I lose, huh?" Nanoha stated with a somewhat demented smile. "You lack experience." Nanoha stated as she appeared behind Shino. "And that can cost you." She stated as she looked around for the remaining member. "It's just me and you."

"And you are in the range of my divinity." Hinata stated from behind Nanoha.

"Huh?" Nanoha stated as she looked at the young girl.

"Eight Triagrams: Two palms!" Hinata stated as she rushed forward getting a single hit in before spinning on the spot. "Four palms!" She stated as she did a four-pronged attack, which she missed half of. 'She keeps moving slightly out of the way each time.' She thought as she pivoted again. "Eight palms!" She moved in a more rhythmic attack pattern. "Sixteen palms!" She stated as she started to pick up speed and started to push forward with each hit that scored. 'I'm still missing but I'm not sure if it is getting through.' She thought as she spun around to face her opponent once more. "Thirty-two palms!" She stated right before she became a blur of motion that surprised Nanoha on the speed of which the attack came. "Sixty-Four Palms!" Hinata stated right as she continued on but had a fraction of a moment when her body locked.

"If you had pressed that attack any further you might have won." Nanoha stated as a pink field shattered.

"I still freeze at that spot." Hinata muttered as she stood up and settled into her family's stance. "I'll never give up."

"You are going to have some issue with that." Nanoha stated as pink spheres appeared. "Shoot."

"Rotation!" Hinata stated as she spun on the spot causing the pinks spheres to hit it but not her. "You can't hit me, and I can barely hit you."

"Tough words from a timid girl." Nanoha stated as she flexed her right hand. "I still can't feel it but I can still use it."

"Wha…" Hinata stated as she looked surprised that an arm that was sealed is still able to be used.

With the Hokages during the fight…

"So that is your daughter?" Minato asked as he looked at his friend that had just arrived with a few other clan leaders, and a few of his clan elders.

"Correct, but she is doing better than I would have thought she was capable of." An elder stated as he answered for Haishi.

"I was asking your clan leader, not you." Minato stated.

"Damn… I guess I do have to train him in that." Tsume stated as she sighed. "Just another thing he inherited from me."

"I'm amazed that this one person is capable of such feats." Shibi stated as Harry walked up.

"Don't be, she does this daily with our recruits, for her this is fun." Harry replied as he looked at the fight. "I find it strange that Nanoha hasn't used her right arm after the first engagement with the team."

"She suffered a glancing blow from my daughter." Haishi stated with an odd smirk. "Hmmm… that is something that needs to be fixed."

"She froze?" Harry asked as he looked at the leader.

"She still needs to learn that she has to push herself a bit more to use that one." Haishi stated before gasping like the other Hyuugas.

In the field…

"Divine." Nanoha stated as she slowly gripped the tail end of the staff with her right hand, and aimed it with her left.

[Divine Buster.] Raising Heart stated as a pink sphere started to appear and one cartridge fell out.

'Damn bugs… I have to use one to get the effect off.' Nanoha thought as she smiled. 'But that was a good fight.'

'Is this like Ixy's attack?" Hinata thought as she prepared to spin.

"Buster!" Nanoha shouted as she recoiled from the shot.

"Rotation!" Hinata shouted as she spun creating the chakra dome. 'I guess I could…' Hinata thought as she started to spin faster creating a larger dome that was focused more on the impact side.

'A barrier shield.' Nanoha thought with a smile. "I win." Nanoha stated as the chakra dome shifted just a hair and shattered.

"I refuse… to give up." Hinata stated as she slowly got back to her feet only to end up on the ground again with pink bands on her body.

"You lost." Nanoha stated with a frown. "I might ask to train you… you actually showed some promise in that short exchange we did. All you lack at the moment is confidence. Now could you please fix my arm?"

After a few minutes of Hinata trying to figure where she went wrong…

"You think I can improve?" Hinata asked as she lightly tapped the arm that she hit before hand.

"Yes, you are lacking in confidence. The other girl needs to learn that some situations can't be planned for in a logical sense. The boy on the other hand, needs to focus that temper of his as he does fight better angry, but it can blind the person." Nanoha stated as she flexed her hand and sighed. "You guys almost won, if you had kept going with your attacks I would have lost. I do tend to hold back when I'm training people, but not a whole lot. My theory the more the training is lifelike the better the trainees become, thus I don't baby my students often. It earned me a nickname I dread to hear myself being called."

"What's that?" Kiba asked as he got up and shock his head. "It was like we fought a devil."

"Don't start Vita." Nanoha muttered as she looked up.

"Well you did fight the White Devil." Vita stated as she landed and sighed as she looked at her team leader. "You barely have a fraction of your magic. Did they actually tire you out?"

"No, Shino's bugs can drain chakra." Kiba stated as he got up and walked over to his partner. "White Devil?"

"Mows down friend and foe alike with maximum power." Vita stated as she smirked at Nanoha but frowned when Nanoha smirked. "What?" Vita asked as a pink sphere slammed into the back of her head. "Nanoha, what was that for?"

"Spouting rumors that have no merit. Though the White Devil is my nickname, I rather have Ace of Aces be better known." Nanoha stated as she snickered.

"Here." Kakashi stated as he handed Nanoha a round pill. "It will recharge your chakra for the next match."

"Thanks." Nanoha stated as she ate it. "Though I think we are going to have to change the location." She stated as everyone looked around to see the damages team eight did to the place. "It will give them an equal footing like the other teams."

"We could go to where they are at." Minato stated getting a nod from the others. "And that way they are caught unaware that they will be fighting at their present location."

"That will be a good idea." Nanoha stated as an old man with the off colored eyes like Hinata walked up glaring at her.

"How did you move your arm when the chakra network was completely sealed?" the elder asked as he glared at her.

"I'm a lot stronger than I look." Nanoha replied as she started to look at him. "And for your information, I've been trained to fight with my body bound by ropes when I was seven, it wasn't fun." Nanoha stated as she looked at him in the eyes. "Yes, it hurt doing that, but did you think that by cutting the life energy network to a limb that you don't turn off the pain receptors, thus, I didn't feel the pain till Hinata released my arm."

"How dare you talk to me like you know the secret of our blood line limit…" The elder started to yell at her.

"You can see nearly three hundred and sixty degrees around your body, even if you can see the full sphere then there would be an overlap point which would cause a blind spot. You can see the life energy network and with it attack the person from within. Have I figured your bloodline limit out?" Nanoha asked as she smiled.

"How… How?" The elder asked as he backed up a bit. "You know too much!" He shouted as he rushed at Nanoha only to get tripped by Hayate. "Wha… where did you come from?"

"I just happened to walk right up to you and you didn't even hear me?" Hayate asked with some mocking tone to it. "I guess you didn't even try to look around you before you went and became an ass."

"I didn't hear anyone else walk into the clearing." Minato stated amazed that she was stealthy.

"I don't blame you, it takes Subaru while Unisoned to detect her moving at all, or if she wants you to hear her." Harry stated making all the Kages look at him with wide eyes. "Hayate for some odd reason can control how much noise she can generate, with the default setting with none but her voice."

"Hey I can still hear the noise I make!" Hayate shouted as she started to kick the old man that was on the ground. "Yes I can make no noise, but trust this… I'm far more deadly than any assassin you could ever dream about because I don't make a sound while moving. Sadly, I think it was created to replace what I lost once." Hayate stated with sad tone.

"I'm going on ahead." Nanoha stated as she continued on. "Got to do one more team before I take on the teachers, one on one if they prefer or as a group."

'Group.' Kakashi and Kurenai both thought at the same time.

'Alone… is she nuts.' Asuma thought with a frown.

'I need to talk to her about a good training regiment for Lee and I.' Gai thought with a frown. "I'm not going to participate."

"I figured I already fought you." Nanoha stated as she jogged off.

"It takes skill to understand that your pride got taken down a notch." Hayate stated as she looked at the green suited man. 'He needs a fashion makeover.'


	23. Team Seven battles on

In another clearing…

"Sasuke, what do you think is going on?" Sakura asked as she sat on a rock nearby.

"Dunno, are you sure you want to try this?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the girl. "I mean you did just leave the hospital not to long ago."

"I'm fine, I did nothing but train when I got out. Where did you go during the invasion?" Sakura asked as she looked off to the side hoping to see something from the other team's fight.

"Kakashi grabbed me and told me to help Naruto get the civilians to the shelters. It was a good thing too, none of those fools even believed Naruto." Sasuke muttered as Signum looked up and snickered. "What's so funny?"

"Thing almost lost." Signum stated as she was trying not to laugh. "You guys are almost up, Nanoha isn't one to take likely."

"We will be." Sasuke stated as he looked at the blond. "It isn't like that she can slam all three of us with one attack."

"Actually, from what Teana told me… She could." Sakura stated with a sigh. "I mean she is a powerhouse."

"So if we can beat her, than we might be able to take down my brother." Sasuke stated with a smirk. "If not… than that means more training." Sasuke muttered as he frowned.

A little later…

"I see that you are all ready." Nanoha stated surprising Signum. "This will be the site of our fight."

"I see." Sakura stated as she looked at the mage.

"You will win if you can keep me on the ground and held for fifteen minutes." Nanoha stated as she smiled. "Begin."

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted as hundreds of him appeared and went to attack Nanoha.

"Okay we need a plan." Sasuke stated as Nanoha started to massacre the clone army.

"And come up with it quickly, she is destroying them faster than I'm making them." Naruto stated as he took a deep breath.

"Teana and Subaru didn't tell me of any of her weaknesses, but there is one thing I did find out." Sakura stated with a smile. "We got to make it to where she fails her own rules."

"Huh?" Sasuke and Naruto stated as one.

"They told me she has this super powerful mode she will not use in a test fight, so we make her use it." Sakura stated.

"And if that backfires we have someone even stronger to deal with." Sasuke stated as he frowned but then gained a smirk. "I'm in. Dobe, you got any wind jutsus?"

"Yeah, just one, that I found in a scroll once, it might work… Oh… that is what you are planning." Naruto stated as his eyes widened.

"What are you two thinking?" Sakura asked as Naruto and Sasuke leaped away from her. "Crap. Optic hide." Sakura stated as she faded from view.

With Nanoha…

"Endless army indeed." Nanoha stated as she blasted the last clone to dust. "Now where did they run off to?"

"Hey!" Sasuke shouted from a nearby tree. "I bet you can't take this!"

"I don't think she can take mine!" Naruto shouted as he was on a rock.

"You both are idiots." Nanoha stated before her instincts told her to move.

"Fire style: Grand fireball!" Sasuke shouted before spitting a giant flaming sphere.

"Wind style: Breaktrough!" Naruto shouted as a gale of wind was sent at her.

'What are they thinking…' Nanoha thought as the two attacks merged and her eyes widened. 'Are they insane!' She thought as she glowed pink for a fraction of a second as a tsunami of flames slammed into her last location, only for it to explode in a fiery display of power. "You made me break my seal. You win." Nanoha stated as she look at the team. "Where is your third member?"

"Over here." Sakura stated as she faded into sight and shivered. "That was draining."

"You beat me, I had to use my blaster to take that hit, and I should have listened to my instincts." Nanoha muttered as she started to laugh.

With the leaders…

"She gave up?" Minato stated with some surprise.

"She doesn't like using the blaster system in training. Thus she lost when she activated it." Harry stated making the people watching the fight look surprised. "Now on a mission and actively fighting in it she will use it. She doesn't like using it against trainees, too much power for them to deal with."

"Oh. But I thought she said she doesn't baby them." Haishi stated confused.

"That is her holding back. She doesn't really need the blaster system to fight, she devised it in case we needed that much firepower." Harry replied. "Also it is addictive so she limits its use to battles that warrant it."

"Oh." Sarutobi stated as they started to walk into the clearing. "And could someone stop that fire."

"So when can I go against the teachers?" Nanoha asked as Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai just paled.

"I'm going to check on my team." Kurenai stated as she bolted, or tried to when she heard Nanoha start to laugh.

"Sorry about that. I guess after seeing that you don't want to fight me." Nanoha stated as she stopped laughing.

In a road with a caravan…

"Why did you and your sister join us on are way home?" Temari asked two identical looking girls, or would have been if their uniforms matched.

"We were asked to track a signal and you guys just happened to be heading in the same direction." The twins replied as one. "And we were getting bored." One of them stated sighing. "And we really don't want to watch our mom see how well trained that other village was." The other one stated before sighing as well. "So we got permission to do this and here we are." They said as one.

"That was creepy." Kankuro stated awed but shivering.

"That was funny." Gaara stated as he looked at the twins.

{Takamachi sisters, you are almost on top of the signal it should be nearby on the right.} Daphne stated as she looked bored and was blushing. {And tell you mom to get back here now!}

"Tell her yourself, we left her behind in Konoha." Otto stated as she looked at the city in the distance. "I think I know where it is. Is that where you guys are going?"

"Correct that is Suna. Why?" Temari asked as the twins look at each other.

"You go back Deed, I can take care of myself, Commander need to know of this. There is some ruins of an advanced civilization that is in your city." Otto stated as Deed flew off.

"There is something that is unexplained in the lower portions of Suna, but no one should know about them. Have you been in contact with Sasori?" Baki asked as he looked ready to fight.

"Who's that?" Otto asked as she looked confused about the name. "We did say that we have ways of detecting greater than any sensor you know of."

"True, but how did you detect it if is underground?" Baki asked as Otto sighed.

"You see that yellow dot over there." Otto asked as she pointed to said dot. "That is my ride home. It can detect things far greater than anything you have ever dreamed of. Also call it honest curiosity on my part, I could have gone back with my sister."

"I see." Baki stated as the caravan got into Suna.

Hours later in a chamber full of older ninjas…

"Why should we let you see the doors that have no handles?" One elder asked.

"I want to verify if they are from another location. If so, the group I'm with would open trade agreements with you so that they can study the doors." Otto replied as she bowed to the elder in respect.

"What would be in it for us?" Another elder asked somewhat interested in this situation.

"Something only one other ninja village has, and one that is your own ally." Otto stated as she didn't know that Suna almost backstabbed Konoha.

"I see, you didn't answer the question." Another elder stated making Otto sigh.

"I'm not one of those that would know what would be given, as I'm only a squad member, I have people over me that would be better suited to ask." Otto replied but she sighed. "And from past experience, they would trade you items that would be profitable to you and Konoha, and if you agree more for you, for a place to bring our people to rest or do our work at."

"You say past experience, so this has been done before?" A really old elder asked.

"Chiyo, what are you doing up here?" An elder stated shocked.

"Honored Elder, this exact situation no, a similar situation somewhere else, and far enough away that it wouldn't hinder you at all yes." Otto replied as she bowed to the elder but not once did she not take her eyes off the old woman. "If I'm allowed to see it, I have to be able to get close to it as well."

"I say let her do that." Chiyo stated making Otto look at the woman. "Don't be like that, that thing has been bothering most of this city for ages. Come along, while these elders prepare a vote for the new Kazekage."

Deep under Suna, a large double door that has no handles on it and there was a steel colored floor halfway from the stairs leading to Suna and it…

"Here it is." Chiyo stated making Otto gasp at the sight of it. "As you can see no way to open it."

"So cool." Otto stated as she took one step onto the steel colored floor.

[Velkommen gravrøverrøtter av kaoset blå, vil du døren skal åpnes?] was stated shocking all the ninjas there and Otto as well.


	24. The Takamachi secret

Inside the chamber room…

[Velkommen gravrøverrøtter av kaoset blå, vil du døren skal åpnes?] The door stated getting Otto to look shocked.  _ **(Welcome Heiress of the Chaos Blue, would you like the door to be opened?)**_

"What did you call me?" Otto asked as she looked about the room. 'This is starting to be a bad idea.'

[Arving av kaoset blå.] The door replied making Otto sigh.  _ **(Heiress of the Chaos Blue.)**_

"I'll wait on that." Otto stated as she went back to the rocky area. "That was not what I expected."

"What were you expecting?" Chiyo asked as Otto sighed.

"Stars one, I have a report to make." Otto stated as a screen appeared floating in front of her.

{I read you. Your sister already reported the location of the temple, do you have anything to report?} Nanoha replied.

"I do, it reads me as an Al-Hazardian, which begs to question what is the Family of Chaos Blue?" Otto replied as she sighed. "As it called me the Heiress of Chaos Blue. It also asked me if I wanted to open the doors, I think it would be better for a exploration team to be brought into this."

{I see, I'll bring that up to the Commander, you are to stay put. If anything, you are there to act like a diplomat.} Nanoha ordered making Otto sigh. {Be on your best behavior, I rather not have to bail you out of jail.}

"I know, and it was one time. I'll stay here, and when Suna selects a new Kazekage, I'll talk to them about a trade arrangement. As best that I can, I'm not the best at getting those arrangements up, that is more Lightning One." Otto stated getting a laugh.

{Good point, don't do anything stupid. Otto, I'm not going to lie, but Harry did say that we might have to leave someone behind as a sign of good faith.} Nanoha stated as she sighed. {He is asking for volunteers first…}

"I'll do it, I'm at the Temple site anyways. And I know it reacts to me, so I can get the exploration team and the real diplomats a place to stay." Otto stated getting her mother to sigh.

{Okay, be careful Otto. I'll tell Harry about your report and that you will be the one to stay.} Nanoha stated with a small frown. {Don't be reckless.}

"I won't mom." Otto stated as the screen closed. "Do you know of a place I can stay at for the time being?"

Back in Konoha…

"Fate, am I a bad mother?" Nanoha asked as she looked saddened.

"Why?" Fate asked.

"Otto just volunteered to stay." Nanoha replied getting a sigh from Fate.

"No, I think she wants to find her own path. In fact Deed told me something about Otto." Fate stated as she knelt down. "Otto is scared that you will reject her for being straight."

"Wha… Why would she… what made her… I wouldn't hate her for that. I just like girls, doesn't mean that I'm against girls liking guys." Nanoha stated as she sputtered at first.

"I had a talk with Otto about it, and what first created that fear." Fate stated as she grabbed Nanoha's shoulders. "When she was under Jail's orders, all the other Cyborgs were confused about her gender save a few. It gave her a inferiority complex, that started to break with the loving care that you gave them, but that changed when she started to notice guys in a way that we don't." Fate stated sighing as Nanoha looked up. "I told her that you would still love her regardless of her choice, but she has to be the one to breach that to you."

"Thank you." Nanoha stated. "Now what are we going to do about this temple reacting to her?"

"Well if it reacted to her, it would react to you." Fate stated making Nanoha blink. "You are her mother."

"Oh…" Nanoha stated as she blinked. "Wait… I'm Al-hazardian?"

"I wouldn't know, the only one that might would be Jail, and that would mean talking to the person that instigated Vivio's kidnapping." Fate stated making Nanoha look at her.

"He has done some good, he gave me two daughters to love, well three." Nanoha stated as she looked at the Cradle.

"I'll talk to him when we get back. First tell Harry about Otto's report. Then we have to make arrangements with the Navy for Otto's checkups, and the Exploration teams." Fate stated getting Nanoha to chuckle. "Say where is the Lansters at anyways?"

"Oh Sarutobi asked them to get a slug princess." Nanoha stated as she looked perplexed. "Why a princess and why a slug?"

"I think he meant Tsunade." Tenten stated as she walked past. "She is one of his students, the others being Jaraiya and the now dead Orochimaru."

"Okay, so why one of his other students?" Fate asked.

"Maybe because she is the best medic in the lands." Tenten stated as she walked away.

"Well that told us something." Nanoha stated as they walked in another direction.

In another town…

"Why does this always happen to me!" Subaru shouts after she pulled another handle getting the jackpot. "I mean twice is fine, three times is creepy, four is unlikely, but five… Why?"

"You know Subaru, some people would kill for that kind of luck." Teana stated as she looked surprised on that fact. "I would."

"Well did you find anything?" Subaru asked as she looked about to cry.

"Yeah, we are in the right town…" Teana started to say when a twenty year old blonde looked at Subaru.

"Are you some kind of luck magnet?" The blonde asked.

"I'm not sure why?" Subaru asked as she was punched right through the wall. "What was that for?"

"You stole all my luck!" The blonde stated as she walked up.

"And you are?" Subaru asked as she slowly got back up.

"Don't act like that didn't hurt, I should know that should have given you a concussion." The blonde stated as she put her arms under a pretty sizable bust.

'Damn it.' Teana thought as she felt smaller again. "Subaru, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Vita hits harder." Subaru stated as she got to her feet. "I did ask for a name you know."

"It's Tsunade." Tsunade replied as she looked at the bluette.

"Isn't that the person Sarutobi sent us to look for?" Teana asked.

"Yeah, but he said that she would be in her fifties, not some whiny brat." Subaru stated getting a tick mark on Tsunade's face.

"What do you mean Sensei asked you to find me!" Tsunade shouted as she looked angry.

"I just told you we are looking for some old woman not someone in their prime." Subaru stated getting a laugh from another wall.

"You haven't changed a bit have you hime." An old man stated as he looked at the two mages. "You wouldn't happen to be the girl that trained Naruto would you?"

"I was, what's it to you?" Subaru asked as she looked at the two ninjas.

"Orochimaru attacked the village, and something happened in the fight that made Sarutobi want you to check out." The old man stated.

"Listen Jaraiya, that village gives me more bad memories than I would care for." Tsunade stated as she looked down.

"So you are running away from your pain." Subaru stated. "You are pathetic. Just because it gives you bad memories, why not look at the good ones instead."

"It isn't that simple, I lost both my fiancé and my little brother in a stupid war." Tsunade stated with a scowl.

"People die in wars." Subaru stated as she looked down. "It took me two years to help Ixy break those thrice dammed nightmares about the Belkan wars."

"Huh." Tsunade stated surprised.

"My adopted daughter, suffered nightmares because of a war her family dragged her into. Just to see which nation was stronger. She doesn't like her past, so she strives to make a better future, are you going to make their lives a waste?" Subaru asked.

"How dare you!" Tsunade shouted as she went to punch Subaru only to be caught by surprised by her arm getting caught by Subaru.

"Nice, you increase the impact by letting off a wave of energy upon hitting a target. But all that is wasted if you don't hit something." Subaru stated as she let the arm go. "Let the past go, strive to make something for everyone else, and make sure what happened to them doesn't happen again."

"You talk big." Tsunade stated before laughing. "Fine, I'll go see what he wants me to see. You coming letch?"

"You wound me." The old man stated before nodding. "I was already heading in that direction myself. I have some bad news for the village."

Back in Konoha…

"You know Sasuke, this is really a great time to work on ninjutsus." Naruto stated as he and the rest of team seven walked down the street. "I mean just think what we can do if we learn more that could combine."

"Yeah, more that can have that effect." Sasuke stated before sighing. "But we have to do this slowly or it will blow up in our faces."

"I think that is where I come along." Sakura stated as she sighed. "I'm going to have to see that you don't over do it."

"Man, I was hoping for a triple attack too." Naruto stated before stopping. "Sasuke, about your brother…"

"Yeah, what about him?" Sasuke stated as he stopped and looked at his teammate but then looked in the direction he was. "Who's that with him?"

"I don't know but why would they be in the village?" Sakura stated as she frowned. "And how come no one has noticed them yet?"

"My brother is skilled in genjutsus." Sasuke stated as his black eyes with red with some specks in them. "Naruto, Sakura, whatever you do, do not look at my brother's eyes."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"You remember what I did in the exams?" Sasuke stated.

"Yeah… oh…" Sakura stated as she closed her eyes. "I'm not going to hold them back." She quietly stated as she let a breath out. "So what's the plan?"

Nearby…

"Where is he?" The man with a wrapped up sword asked Itachi.

"He should be around here somewhere." Itachi replied.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke shouted shattering Itachi's illusions. "I'm going to kill you!"

"I'm not looking for you, little brother." Itachi stated getting a smirk off Sasuke. "Is something wrong?"

"If you are not here for me… then are you here to give up?" Sasuke asked as he settled into a fighting stance.

"No, I'm after the Fourth's legacy." Itachi stated. "Kisame, I'm going to have to teach my little brother about fighting me."

"Not my place, I'll go look for the Kyuubi brat." Kisame stated as he started to walk way but was hit hard in his stomach. "What the…"

"Damn… She never told me it only works for one hit." Sakura stated as she reappeared to sight.

"I'm going to skin you!" Kisame shouted as he pulled his sword out and swung it at the teen only to have it caught in two blades.

"Help your teammate!" Deed shouted as she grunted. "You are annoying."

"I can say the same for you!" Kisame stated as he kicked Deed in her gut sending her flying into a stand. "And it is… What is the big idea!" Kisame shouted as his arm was sliced off.

"Leave my friend alone." Haku stated as she held her own sword at the ready. "Zabuza might have feared you, but I don't."

"You should!" Kisame stated as he grabbed his sword with his other hand and went to swing it at her only for him to hit an ice mirror. "Ice?"

"It is my bloodline limit." Haku stated as she appeared on several different mirrors at once. "I don't think you will be making it any further than this."

"Pain sent us to get you and Itachi." A pale white face man stated that had half his face melted off.

"I don't know where Itachi is, but get me out of here!" Kisame ordered as he vanished.

"Damn. Who was that?" Haku stated as explosions sent geysers of water into the air.

On the river bed…

"You have improved." Itachi stated as he looked tired. "I thought you would have done this alone."

"I just have one question." Sasuke stated as he too looked tired. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Itachi asked.

"Did you kill the clan under orders?" Sasuke asked as he looked at his older brother.

"How… who told you?" Itachi asked surprised that he dropped his guard.

"Pain sent us to help, but why are you on the water?" A black version of the one that saved Kisame asked.

"Tell Tobi that he can kiss my ass!" Itachi stated as he sent a fireball at the aid. "Damn Zetsu. I give up." Itachi stated as he sighed, before coughing.


	25. Dark Signs

On board the Cradle several days later…

"I know Chrono, I did make arrangements for this. Vivio Takamachi is willing to use the Cradle to leave a marker on the next visit here." Harry stated as he sat on a bed.

{Still what is so important about the place?} Chrono asked getting Harry to sigh.

"How about proof that Al-Hazard existed." Harry stated getting a frown. "We also found out why Daphne's device is similar but highly different than a Mid-Childan device."

{And why is that?} Chrono asked as he sighed.

"It is Al-Hazardian. And the temple reacted to Otto, which means Nanoha and her family might be the same. I'm requesting an exploration team to be dispatched to the temple, with a diplomatic team as well." Harry stated as he sighed. "I had no choice but to leave a member on the planet, but as the Cradle can move through the null, I thought it was the better move."

{Understood, I'll get in touch with the Library and the Church to collaborate on this. What have the natives been told?} Chrono asked.

"Not much, they think we are from the other side of the planet… well save the few that we are taking with us." Harry stated as he looked at a few files.

{And they are being brought why?} Chrono asked as he didn't look happy.

"Hyuuga Hinata, her father paid Nanoha to help her with her confidence and get her stronger." Harry replied as he brought up her data. "Momochi Haku, Signum and Fate was asked to teach her how to fight with her sword, and Signum wants that sword studied as well. Kurama Yakumo, again asked by her family to be checked over by our forces as Tsunade, a medic of theirs that rivals that of Shamal, couldn't figure what was wrong; Shamal did and is worried about her. That is all of them." Harry stated as several other screens showed up.

{I can see the reasons for them.} Chrono stated as he sighed. {Just don't let them get too aquatinted with the ease of things.}

"Understood." Harry replied before looking at the ceiling as the screen vanished.

In another room on the ship…

"You are in the range of my divinity." Hinata stated as she rushed a blonde girl with two different eye colors.

"Your attacks just bypass my defensive shroud," the girl stated as she flickered to a new spot away from Hinata, "but it doesn't work if you can't hit me."

"You are just as tricky as your mother." Hinata stated as she was breathing hard. "I have to improve."

"Pushing yourself too far is just as bad." The girl stated as she looked at the door. "And I have to be back on the bridge soon."

"Why?" Hinata asked as she stood ready to fight some more.

"I'm the pilot of this vessel." Vivio stated as she smiled. "And you already lost, I don't want to hurt you."

"I haven't lost yet…" Hinata stated as she started to run at Vivio.

"You just did." Vivio stated as she frowned. "I never said it was just hand to hand did I?"

"Wha?" Hinata stated as a rainbowed colored sphere hit her in the back. "When did you?"

"Cast that, when I moved away from you." Vivio stated as she knelt down. "You are a great fighter, you have several ways to improve yourself, but the biggest thing you need is confidence."

"But I still can't beat…" Hinata started to say.

"My family is the worst to compare to." Vivio stated making Hinata look surprised. "Yeah, mom, if she wanted to, can destroy a planet. Well that is theoretical at the moment, she rather not try her ultimate move aimed down at a planet and at her full power."

"That's correct." Nanoha stated as she walked in. "We all are extremely strong, Hinata. With training you too can be just as powerful."

"Like Sakura?" Hinata asked as she got a nod. "Then I will try my best."

"That's the spirit." Nanoha stated as she helped the girl up. "Now I saw the end of the match, Vivio can I have Chris's combat data?"

"Yeah, I'll send it to you after I get to the bridge." Vivio stated as she left the room.

"Where is this Chris?" Hinata asked as she looked about the room.

"Chris is Scared Heart's pet name." Nanoha stated getting a laugh from the girl. "You have the drive to be stronger, and that is what I look for in my students. Just remember I don't go easy on them."

"I do." Hinata replied.

In the engine room…

"I so want to see if Graf Eisan can crack it." Vita stated as she looked at the shield around the engine.

"And it will be a draw." Hayate stated as she saw her bedmate looking at it. "In another timeline you did fight that thing, it destroyed Graf Eisen right as it started to crack and shattered."

"Wow, something just as strong as the Ferret's own shield?" Vita stated as she looked amazed. "I think I'll stick to fighting the ferret."

"Good choice, as I don't think the Demon on the ship would like you damaging her family's yacht." Hayate stated.

"Yeah… Good point." Vita stated as she paled.

In Suna…

"I see, so the deliberations for the new leader is still going?" Otto asked as she looked at the sky and sighed. "Why not chose one of his kids?"

"That would be for the best." One elder stated but frowned. "We will take that into consideration. You are dismissed."

"Okay, I'll wait for your reply." Otto stated as she bowed before leaving the chamber. "I'm lucky it wasn't Deed." Otto muttered as Temari walked up. "Hey."

"I was looking for you." Temari stated as she looked at Otto. "Why are you so determined to explore that place?"

"Can we talk somewhere more private?" Otto asked as she looked about. "I'll answer that, if you also answer some of my own."

"I know of a place." Temari stated as she dragged the girl away.

At a research facility on Mid-childa…

"Sir, there is an odd reading coming off the moons." A researcher states in shock.

"What?" Another one shouts. "Why were you wasting time looking at the moons?"

"Well they are approaching an odd state, all three are getting into an alignment." The first one stated.

"What, but they have different revolutions. Record it at once." The second ordered.

In space around the moons a soft blue glow started to develop.


End file.
